An Unintentional Masterpiece
by Cassy27
Summary: As Chase gets a little too close to a patient that has been raped, the rapist gets mad and blames Chase for ruining his 'masterpiece'. Well, he’s not gonna let the young doctor get away with that so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **An Unintentional Masterpiece

(I suck at coming up with the right titles for my stories…)

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:**There aren't any spoilers as far as I know. I just started watching this show and I am just completely hooked!

**Summary:** As Chase gets a little to close to a patient that has been raped, the rapist gets mad and blames Chase for ruining his _masterpiece_. Well, he's not gonna let the young doctor get away with that so easily.

**AN:** Okay, so this is my first fic about House and I hope you will all like it. The first moment I saw Chase, he immediately became my favourite and then I started writing this story. I will try to update as often as possible, but I still have schoolwork and stuff, but I will update as much as possible. Don't be made if it sometimes takes me a week 

**Anyway****s… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Chase still felt a little sleepy as he walked into the elevator of the hospital. In one hand he held the files of patients he had to go check up on. In the other he held a nice big hot cup of coffee. He took small sips as he tried not to burn his tongue.

He got out of the elevator and sighed with relief as he saw how quiet it was in the hall. It would be a relaxed day and Chase hoped he would finally be able to find time to catch up on his paperwork.

Cameron and Foreman sat at their usual seats as Chase walked in the office. They too seemed relaxed as they were discussing some newspaper article.

'Good morning.' Chase greeted them both.

'Good morning.' Cameron greeted him back.

Foreman nodded towards him and then returned all of his attention back to Cameron.

'As I was saying,' Foreman went on, 'I just believe that people who are able to do stuff like that, should just be locked away.'

'But it's not always their fault, they could just be sick.' Cameron protested while she waved her hair over her shoulder and leaned towards Foreman over the table.

'Right, that's true, what they do is sick. But that doesn't justify it.'

'I never said that.' Cameron now said in a louder tone, a little shocked with Foreman's words, 'I just believe that they could just need more help from a psychologist then they will ever get in prison.'

'But then they hardly get punished!'

'What are you guys talking about?' Chase asked then. He couldn't understand a word his friends were saying and it seemed a heated argument. Chase wanted to join in.

'Here.' Foreman said as he tossed Chase the newspaper. 'Page 3.'

Chase opened the paper and scanned the right page. There were only 2 articles in there and he immediately knew what they were talking about.

'The serial rapist?' Chase asked a little confused.

'What do you think,' Cameron asked him as she turned towards him, 'should he go straight to prison or to a secured psychiatry.'

Chase threw the newspaper back on the big table and sat down next to Cameron. He thought about that question for a while and he now understood how Cameron and Foreman could have the heated discussion. This one was though.

'It depends I think,' Chase then said, 'there is a difference. There are people who truly can't control themselves, who can't control their actions. And there are just lunatics who hurt people for fun. This one raped 4 women, I would say he's doing it for fun. He can just go to prison if it were up to me.'

'But what if he can't control himself?' Cameron kept going, trying to prove her point.

Chase tried to remember some details from the rapings, he had seen the tv-report on the news about that. But everything was vague. He had been tired last night and he hadn't caught much of the news.

'That man abused 4 women…'

'Two of which stay at this hospital!' Foreman interrupted Chase.

'Right.' Chase said as he looked at Foreman now, 'still, didn't he wait for them to be alone somewhere? He nearly lured them into some alley and then attacked them. That seems a pretty well thought-through-plan. He knew what he was doing.'

Cameron sighed as she thought about Chase's words. He had made a point.

Ticking on the floor still sounded muffled, but it betrayed the arrival of House. And so, not much later, the boss of the team soon entered the room as well. A childish grin was visible on his face.

'As I have a day of tomorrow, I'd like to prepare myself for that today.' He smiled.

'You're going to lock yourself inside your office and only come out to get food, aren't you?' Cameron asked with a suspicious look on her face.

House smiled even wider.

'You understand me so well.' House said as he looked Cameron straight in the eye.

Cameron rolled her eyes and stood up.

'And what about work?' she asked.

'Well, I got it all figured out.' House answered, 'You, sweetheart, can do the paperwork. Foreman, you take over my shift at the clinic. I know you are going to love to diagnose all the babies with the same decease; the flu. Chase, you do rounds and check up on our patients.'

There wasn't time to argue as House was gone in 2 seconds. He had almost jumped inside his office and had locked his door just as Cameron had anticipated.

'Great.' Foreman sighed as he thought about all the sneezing babies.

'It's still better then the paperwork.' Cameron said, 'Switch?'

Foreman thought about that for a moment and then shook his head.

'Like you said; it's still better then the paperwork.'

'Chase?' Cameron now tried.

Chase laughed as he shoved his own papers towards Cameron.

'No, thanks, have fun with these as well.'

Foreman and Chase couldn't hear the protests of Cameron as they quickly left the room.

'I do feel kind of sorry for Cameron.' Foreman smirked a little.

'Oh, you are enjoying this as much as I am!' Chase laughed as he thought about Cameron who would soon be covered with papers.

They both turned their own way then. Foreman went down with the elevator as Chase had to stay on the same floor. He turned into the hall he had to be in to visit the patients.

The first one was a 29-year old cancer patient. The second one had lupus and the third one had syphilis. As Chase was walking to his fourth patient, he saw a young woman asleep in her hospital bed. She didn't look very well. She kept kicking her leg against the frame of the bed and murmured silent words. She was definitely having a nightmare.

Wanting to help her, Chase walked inside her room and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. The woman woke up with a gasp and shrugged Chase's hand away from her shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' Chase quickly apologised.

The woman buried her face in her hands and then streaked her brown curly hair out of her face.

'Don't be,' the woman sighed as she tried to regain control over he breathing, 'I was having a nightmare. I'm grateful you woke me up.'

The woman then threw Chase a thankful smile that made Chase feel a little warmer inside. She had a lovely smile, a sincere smile.

'I'm Dr. Chase, Robert Chase.'

'Lauren Watson.' She introduced herself.

It took Chase a few seconds to realise that he knew that name. She was one the rape-victims.

'Can I get you anything?' Chase asked as he still wanted to help her.

'No, thanks. I just wish my son was here.' Lauren said a little sad now.

And then Chase saw how beautiful she really was. Ark brown curls, brown eyes, ivory skin, round face. And the best was her big smile. Chase went sitting at the end of Lauren's bed, looking her in the eyes.

'You have a son?' he asked a little surprised.

'Yes, I do. Why is everyone so surprised by that?'

'Well, you look so… young.' Chase explained.

'I'm 30, you know.' Lauren smiled, not freaked out about the big 3 in front of the 0.

'How old is your son?' Chase asked, genuinely curious.

'2,' Lauren answered with an even bigger smile on her face, 'he's the sweetest boy.'

'I'd love to meet him.' Chase said. And then he immediately regretted it. He was terrible with children. He couldn't handle them and they were way too small and fragile. Chase shook of the terrible thoughts of being around kids and hoped he would one day overcome his ridiculous fear.

'You'll like him. Aaron is very lovable.'

That made Chase laugh. When were children not easily loved? One look at them and you wanted to take care of them. Chase hated to admit it, but that was how he felt. That was another reason he avoided small children as much as possible. If he didn't love them, he wouldn't want to be around them and he would be able to hurt them because one wrong movement and they _were_ hurt. They were so vulnerable.

'He looks like his dad though, blond hair, blue eyes. A very pretty boy.'

Chase could see that talking about her son made Lauren happy. And he wanted her to be happy. He cared about her, maybe a little bit too much then usual. He had always cared about the patients, but this was different. Lauren actually wasn't his patient of him for one. And making her smile seemed very important to him somehow.

'You and your husband must be very happy to have him.' Chase smiled.

Lauren raised her hand and showed Chase her empty fingers.

'I'm not married. Jack, Aaron's dad, is just a good friend now. How about you? You're handsome, don't tell me you don't have hot girlfriend somewhere.'

Chase now laughed and shook his head.

'I don't have a hot girlfriend somewhere.'

'What a shame.' Lauren said as he went sitting more straight. Her face suddenly turned into a hard face as she fought against a sudden pain. Chase jumped of the bed and went standing next to her.

'Are you okay?' he quickly asked.

'Yeah,' Lauren said as he exhaled slowly, 'or I will be.'

Chase wanted to ask her about what happened, but he knew that would be inappropriate. He swallowed down the many questions and just cursed the man that had attacked her.

When the pain had faded from what appeared to be her side, Lauren smiled again and patted Chase on the arm.

'You don't have to hover over me, I'm fine. Giving birth to Aaron hurt much more than this.'

Chase smiled back at her. His beeper then went and he quickly looked who needed his help.

'I got to go; one of my patients needs help.' Chase said as he tried to think of what his syphilis-patient could possible need.

'You'll be back? I loved our little conversation.' Lauren said.

'I'll be back if that's what you want.'

Chase turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about her and their chat. And sighed and then focused on his other patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He rolled his eyes as he saw House standing at the door of his syphilis-patient. House simply smiled.

'I thought you were going to lock yourself in your office for the rest of the day?'

'I got kind of bored.'

'Cuddy came to see you, didn't she?' Chase asked sceptical.

'She took my key.' House pouted.

'And now you are going to punish us for that?' Chase asked.

'It's the circle of life,' House smiled, 'anyway; this guy's treatment isn't as effective as it should be. He says he doesn't use any other medication, but I don't believe him.'

'So you want me to break into Mr. Semel's house?' Chase asked as he now walked with House back to their office.

'I send Cameron but apparently she is unable to get in the house and Foreman is still very busy with the babies. So you get to be prince charming and help her out.'

'Great.' Chase sighed as he grabbed his jacket and searched for his car keys in his pockets. He found them and then headed of. House grinned as he saw the empty room. Though he had lost his key to Cuddy, this office would do just fine to prepare himself for his day off tomorrow. Chase rolled his eyes as he was walking away and couldn't believe what a child House was sometimes. He strolled down the stairs and walked into the big hallway of the hospital. There weren't much people and as Chase had expected it this morning, this day was a quiet and calm day.

Much to his surprise, Lauren stood at the entrance of the hospital, a bathrobe covering her pyjamas.

'What are you doing up?' he asked her in a surprised tone.

Lauren smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, holding her bathrobe more tightly together.

'Jack called, he is bringing Aaron here.'

'That's great!' Chase said truly happy for her, 'but you should wait in your room. It's cold outside and you might get sick.'

'It's not cold.' Lauren said as she pointed towards the blistering sun outside. 'It's spring.'

'Still, you could get a cold.'

'But I won't, I'm strong.' She laughed. 'Is your shift already done?'

'I wish. I got a job to do which I should be doing right now in stead of talking to you.'

'Then you better get going.'

'I'll see you around.' Chase smiled.

Lauren just smiled back and then Chase left the hospital.

Mr. Semel's house, the syphilis guy, wasn't far away from the hospital, just like Chase had expected. He saw Cameron standing against her car, relaxed and with closed eyes. She was obviously just enjoying the sun and Chase admired that about her. She could enjoy small things, something Chase wanted to be able to do. But he lacked the time. Maybe he needed a day off in the future.

Chase climbed out of the car and went standing next to Cameron.

'You're too late.' She said, still closed eyes and still enjoying the warmth of the sun.

'For what?' Chase asked, not understanding her.

'A neighbour spotted me and I told him I was a friend of Mr. Semel. He had a spare key and he was kind enough the let me in after I told him I needed to get him some clean shirts.'

'Nice cover.'

Cameron smiled and then opened her eyes. Her hand disappeared into one of her pockets and a small bottle of pills were visible in her hand not much later.

'House was right, he was on other pills as well.'

'Oh, great,' Chase sighed, 'now House won't shut up about this.'

'He'll go on about being a genius or about his brains being unique.' Cameron smiled.

Chase smiled along.

'You seem cheery today.' Cameron noticed.

'No, I'm not.'

'Yes, you are.' Cameron went on. 'You're smiling more then usual.'

Chase pushed himself away from the car and looked at Cameron. It was as if looking her straight in the eyes proved him right and Cameron wrong.

'So it's illegal to smile now?' he asked and he cursed himself as he felt his mouth twitch into another smile.

'Chase,' Cameron laughed, 'House saw you.'

His smile faded and a puzzled look now filled his face.

'He saw you with that woman in the hospital, brown curly hair, brown eyes, you know.'

'Lauren?'

'I don't know her name. But you know House; he probably got bored and wanted to bother someone else.'

'That sounds pretty much like House.' Chase laughed.

'We'd better get back to the hospital; Semel's medication has to be changed.'

Cameron now also pushed herself away from the car and putted the bottle of pills back into the pocket of her coat. They grabbed their car keys, said a short goodbye and left for their cars.

As Chase's car was parked a street away because of the lack of parking space, he had to walk a little further then Cameron. He heard her car start and drive away.

'Hey, you!' a voice suddenly called out.

Chase didn't know if it was meant for him or not, but he instinctively turned around and looked for the origin of the voice. A tall dark man came nearly running towards him, his hands deeply buried inside the pockets of his jeans. His shoulders were pulled up and it gave the made a nervous look. His hair was neatly though and his face was very young. He couldn't be much older then 32.

But the way the man walked, it gave Chase shivers running down his back. He instinctively backed away a little, but he hit a dead end as he reached his car. The man looked left and then right and Chase couldn't help but follow his gaze. There was no one, not even a car driving by and Chase felt his stomach turn into a knot. He didn't have much money with him and his car wasn't worth much. But Chase was willing to give it all up if it was that the man wanted.

The man started walking faster now and before Chase realised what his plan was, he felt a knee being planted in his stomach. He gasped for air as he fell onto his knees. He had lost his balance. He coughed loudly but a small towel was being pushed against his mouth and nose. Still gasping for air, he tasted something funny in his mouth. His breathed through his nose then, but the taste didn't disappear.

Chase kicked his legs, trying to connect with his attacker's legs, but it didn't work. He tried to push the hand of the attacker holding the towel away but he held Chase's arms down with his free hand.

And then Chase felt his surroundings fade and he started losing control over his limbs and not much later, he felt his eyelids grew heavier. Chase couldn't describe it as anything else; he was falling asleep.

Panic took over his mind and he tried, with all his power, to fight against the man. His heart bounced against his chest as if it was trying to break free. His breathing quickened even though he tried to stop breath at all. He didn't want to inhale that stuff in the towel anymore.

And then everything turned black and Chase felt his body slump towards the floor. The man loosened his grip on Chase. Chase senses then turned dark. He couldn't hear or see nor feel. And eventually, he fell into a dark dream, forgetting what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Chase became aware of was that he could barely move. His legs felt very heavy and his arms were behind his back. He couldn't move them. A sharp pain in the back of his head drew his attention. It felt like he was reliving his worst hangover ever. He wanted to cradle his head in his hands and streak away his hair, but still, his arms refused to work. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to see where he was, but his mind was working very slowly and nothing seemed to make sense.

Chase was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, as if useless. His hands were behind his back and were tide together. The room he was in was half dark. One small lamp that stood on a low table threw its yellow light into every corner of the room. There was only one small window which gave Chase the opportunity to see the nearly black sky filled with stars. No moon was visible.

And then the memories came back. He remembered talking to Cameron. Fear filled his mind and he quickly looked around him but she was nowhere to be found. It didn't reassured Chase though. He could only hope she was safe.

Chase closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath. He forced himself to remember what had happened. He had walked to his car and then someone had called out to him.

Chase's eyes fluttered open as he remembered again. A man had attacked him, had probably given him chloroform or another sedative. Chase tried to move his arms again but he was still unable to do so. A thick rope held his wrist together. Again, panic overwhelmed him, but this time, it was about his own safety. He pulled his knees up against his chest and he rested his head on them. He had to stay calm, he had to think clear.

A door that Chase hadn't seen before opened and the man who had attacked him entered. He was holding a chair which he placed underneath the small window, the opposite of Chase. Then the man just sat down, watched his prisoner for a moment and then sighed.

Chase, feeling very uncomfortable and scared, went sitting up with a straight back, and to his surprise, he stayed fairly calm.

'Normally,' the man began, 'I don't do this.'

Chase didn't answer and just kept watching the man's every move.

'But when I saw you,' the man continued, 'I just had to!'

The man shifted his weight, now leaning towards Chase, his elbows resting on his knees. Only now Chase realised how small this room was. But he stayed calm. The last thing he wanted to do was make this man mad.

'The way you spoke to her, the way you made her smile again… What gives you the right?'

Chase couldn't follow the man anymore. Who was he talking about? Her…a female…Cameron? That just didn't make sense. The man didn't see Chase's confusion and just went on.

'Lauren is a very, very special girl,' the man said, 'that's why I chose her.'

Chase started to understand the situation he was now in but that knowledge didn't reassured him.

'I made her,' the man continued, 'and then I had to watch you destroy her. How would you feel if I destroyed one of your masterpieces?'

Chase had the sudden urge to crawl back but the wall prevented that. That man was crazy and Chase had no idea what to expect next. He wasn't a psychologist after all. He didn't know how to react to a sudden outburst of rage; he just didn't know how to keep himself safe.

'Wouldn't you get angry? Wouldn't you get absolutely furious?'

Chase swallowed heavily and kept watching every small movement the man made.

'Answer me!' the man yelled.

Chase's heart made an extra jump and the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had to answer the man but he had no idea if his voice still worked.

'Yes, I guess I would be mad.' Chase answered in a low voice that was barely more then a whisper. But he felt relief though; at least his voice still worked!

'That's what I thought. Everybody would get angry and even the always so calm doctor Robert Chase would.' he smiled.

Hearing his name come out of that man's mouth made Chase panic a little. This man knew who he was, what else did he know? How did he know? How did he know he had spoken to Lauren? How come he knew she smiled so much?

'All of this,' the man said, 'I did in an impulse. You, I took in an impulse. Lauren, the others, them; I chose. I watched them. I love them. But now I'm unable to love Lauren because you ruined her.'

The more the man spoke, the more Chase knew that he was crazy, delusional. He thought he loved those women, that he had made them by raping them and than he therefore owned them.

'I'm not going to let that happen again. Nobody will ruin my girls, I'll make sure of that.'

The man leaned back again and Chase felt like he could breath more freely now. But he still felt a little claustrophobic in here and that surprised him. He normally wasn't scared of small rooms at all, but in here, it was suddenly all he could think about.

'You'll have to make me a promise, Robert,' the man nearly whispered, 'Can you make me a promise?'

Chase was still overcome with fear. Fear for the crazy man. Fear of this little room. Fear for his own safety. It was all he could think about and he tried to distract his mind, but that was impossible in here.

'Can you?' the man asked, his voice hard and loud again.

Chase's voice refused to work and he felt so helpless, so powerless. He tried clearing his throat but even that failed.

The man got angry and jumped up from his chair, knocking it onto the floor. He walked to Chase with 2 big angry steps and kneeled besides him. His hands grabbed Chase's hair and pulled his head roughly backwards, smacking it against the wall. A sharp pain threw of Chase's senses and for a moment he couldn't hear nor see nor feel. But it luckily all came back soon and Chase felt nauseous.

The hot breath of the man was quick and Chase knew he had pissed him of. The man grabbed something out of his pocket with his free hand but Chase was unable to see what. He then pulled up Chase's sleeve and gave him a quick but rather painful injection.

The pain and pressure of the needle made Chase aware of what was happening, but there was nothing he could do against it; his hands were still tide together.

His mind became fuzzy again and his body refused to take any orders. The man walked back to his chair, picking it up from the floor and then he sat down again. Chase's head fell backwards to the wall and he could see the man watching him closely.

'You'll promise,' he said, calm again, 'when I'm done with you, you'll promise.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: first of all, I would like to thank you for all the nice reviews and I will try to keep up the good work. Reading these reviews really helped me write better as I didn't want to disappoint you. So keep up the reviews (I seem to use this word a lot in this little text :) ) to my story and I'll make sure the chapters are coming quickly.**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter. I know it's short but I promise the next one will be here soon!  
**

**Chapter 4 **

Chase had no idea what was happening to him. His body refused to work and his mind was too fuzzy. Even his thoughts were disorganised. Memories of his mother erupted and then his father appeared. He thought about work and the hospital and then he remembered Cameron talking to him. He thought about House and the sound of his can on the floor. He remembered Foreman and not much later Wilson and Cuddy.

Chase carefully opened his eyes and saw his attacker sitting on the chair in front of him like a statue.

'Can you hear me?' the man asked.

Chase felt too weak to answer and just nodded his head. Unable to keep his head up after the nodding, it fell down and his gaze dropped to the floor. He closed his eyes again. He wanted to forget the situation he was in and he just wanted to sleep and never wake up unless he was in his own bed; warm and safe.

But the man's voice was too loud and it forced Chase to look up.

'You stay with me, Robbie!'

The man stood up and kneeled besides Chase again, certain that his injection was working properly. He grabbed the doctor's face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

'Are you ready to make me that promise now?' the man asked.

Chase had trouble understanding him. He heard words but not a sentence. He tried really hard to find the appropriate answer, but his mind was just too occupied with unimportant memories. Chase watched the man as he banned everything from his mind. But now Chase didn't even remember what the man had asked him.

Chase felt the fist of the man connect with his jaw and even though it hurt like hell, he couldn't find his voice to yell out in pain.

'You must think you're so much better then me,' then man whispered in Chase's ear, 'you're pretty, smart, probably rich too. You think you can get every girl you want. You think you can get my girl!'

'I just spoke to her; it didn't mean anything.' Chase said in a low voice. He was surprised he could speak at all. But now that he was able to, he wouldn't let his voice slip away again. He didn't want to get punched again for not answering.

'It always starts out like that. An innocent smile followed by an innocent touch and before you know it…you belong to each other. I can't let that happen because Lauren belongs to me.'

'I promise that I won't go anywhere near her.' Chase said.

The man shifted his balance and leaned away from Chase to get a better look at his face. Chase held his breath and prayed for the man to believe him, to let him go.

The man closed his eyes and Chase tried to crawl away as he saw that he held another needle in his hand. He tried to pull away his arm, but nothing worked.

'No,' Chase begged now, 'no, please, don't! No!'

It didn't hurt as much as the previous time because his body felt lifeless. The drug started kicking in immediately and all Chase could do was fight against it. He kept his mind focused although a fog covered most of his thoughts and memories again.

'I would love to believe you,' the man sighed as he stood up and watched Chase lose his concentration, 'but there might be others who want to ruin my masterpieces.'

Chase panicked as he didn't know what would happen next. He wanted to get out of here, away from this tiny little room and awful man. He was scared like hell and he suddenly admired Lauren. She had been attacked by this man and she still smiled. She had enough courage to continue her life. Chase knew he just had to see this through and thinking about Lauren helped him with that.

Her name slipped his lips.

'Lauren.'

'Are you thinking about her?' the man asked furiously.

Chase heard every word and even though he was able to understand him this time, he couldn't answer. His mind was barely awake anymore, but his body was already asleep.

'I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your promise.' The man hissed as he grabbed Chase's face in his hands, 'this can never happen again. Nobody will ever mess with my girls again. You'll be an example for everyone!'

The man, unable to control his anger, punched Chase in the face again.

Chase felt the man pull of his shoes and unzip his pants. Panic suddenly made him feel more awake and he tried to kick the man away, but his legs didn't respond to any order. His mind might be awake again, his body was still sleeping.

His arms were still tide behind his back so those were useless as well. His mind screamed and cursed but his mouth barely moved. His voice was nowhere to be found.

Panic reached its top as Chase felt his pants being pulled down and tears formed behind his eyes. He had no idea what to do and he wished he would just faint but he was just too scared to pass out. His heart jumped ten times faster then normal and his blood raced though his veins.

His breathing quickened and he was finally able to close his eyes but that didn't meant he couldn't feel a thing, because he did. He felt everything and it hurt so much; mentally and physically.

'No one will ever ruin my girls again.' The man whispered in Chase's ear, madness in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter to my story. I hope you will all enjoy and...just let me know what  
you think!**

**Here it goes...  
**

**Chapter 5**

Cameron walked into the hospital expecting another calm day. No house; that would be a change. She had finished all the paperwork yesterday and today she would be able to actually visit some patients.

But then she heard an all too familiar voice.

'It's my day off! I'm not even supposed to be here!'

House leaning on his cane as usual looked at Cuddy with wide eyes and an open mouth. He looked shocked even.

'I'm sorry.' Cuddy said in a firm voice, hands on her thighs.

Cameron had always admired Cuddy for being able to put up with House's childish behaviour sometimes.

'Oh come on!' House said as he threw his free hand in the air. Cameron had become curious and walked towards them. She had an idea what this would be about, but with House; you never knew.

'If I see that kid, I'm going to hurt him so bad that even my creativity will be surprised by its own creativity!'

'Calm down, House, patients are watching.' Cuddy warned him.

'What's going on?' Cameron asked as she reached them and stood next to Cuddy.

House looked at her and Cameron saw that this time, House was actually furious. He had played being furious before, but that was just his way of getting what he wanted. Cameron knew that this time, things were different.

'Chase.' House hissed through his teeth.

Cameron didn't understand and turned to Cuddy for an explanation.

'He didn't show up for work.'

'And therefore,' Cameron said as she turned back to look at House, 'you are going to hurt him so bad that even your creativity will be surprised by its own creativity?'

'House has to cover for him.' Cuddy explained.

Cameron now understood and she couldn't help but smile.

'He probably overslept. Have you tried calling him?'

'Yes, but he didn't answer. I even called the keeper of the building he lives in and he told me that Chase's car wasn't there.'

'Than he's probably stuck in traffic.' Cameron suggested. 'I'll try calling him again.'

She grabbed her cell phone out of her white coat and dialled Chase's number. She knew his number by heart and she heard 3 steady beepings followed by Chase's voicemail.

'Nothing.' She said as Cuddy and House watched her.

'Damn it.' House cursed.

'Maybe he forgot his cell phone at home.'

House's eyes became very small as he watched Cameron.

'What?' she asked a little offended by his sudden hostile attitude.

'Don't protect him!'

'Oh come on,' Cameron said, rolling her eyes with disbelieve, 'like you're not going to get another day off!'

'I wanted this day!'

'Now you're just being childish!' Cameron said in a slightly louder voice.

'Cut it of!' Cuddy warned them both.

House and Cameron watched Cuddy with red cheeks, at least Cameron was. She hated herself for always getting involved in House's stupid games. She took in a deep breath and calmed down.

'Excuse me,' a man interrupted them, 'you are doctors, right?'

House rolled his eyes and was just about to give a witty response when Cuddy spoke first.

'Yes, can we help you?'

'There is a man outside and he seems confused. I think he is sick.'

'Well, sick people do come down here sometimes.' House said, grinning at the man.

'I'll go check this out.' Cameron offered; glad to have an excuse to leave House. She walked to the door, her eyes to the floor and she was still thinking that she was so stupid to get irritated by House. She should know better by now.

She bumped into a person and quickly lifted her gaze.

'I'm so sor-' Cameron said and then smiled, 'Wilson, sorry, I didn't see you there.'

'That's okay,' Wilson smiled, 'you seem distracted.'

'House is being…House.' Cameron explained.

'Then I understand.' Wilson now laughed.

'Anyway, apparently, there is supposed to be a sick man outside that might need help.'

'I'll come with you; my shift doesn't start for the next hour.'

They both walked through the door and searched for a man in need. There was a pregnant woman holding on to her husband as she was trying to breathe more calmly. A mother with a child whose nose bled were walking in the parking lot. A man with a deep cut in his hand seemed to manage fine.

Another man who stood with his bare back to Cameron and Wilson seemed to be staring into the distance. His face couldn't be seen from where they stood but they could see that he wasn't wearing shoes or socks. He was only wearing his pants.

Wilson and Cameron had spotted him at the same time and they quickly ran over to the man in need.

'Sir?' Wilson yelled as they still had to walk a few feet.

'Sir?' Cameron repeated as they now had reached the man and as she laid her hand upon his shoulder.

The man crinched by the sudden touch and turned around. He was sweating even though it wasn't that warm this time of year. His eyes were dilated and a dark bruise covered his right eye. His arms and hand were shaking and his breathing was very close to hyperventilating.

'Chase?' Cameron asked in disbelieve.

Chase looked at his friends as if they were strangers.

'Oh my God!' Wilson whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is a special treat for all of you (I posted the latest chapter just yesterday) because today I ry****eceived House season 1 to 4 in the mail :) Party for m****e! But I promise that I will find the time to write more and I will update soon! Just let me know what you think...**

**Chapter 6**

Chase looked at his friends as if they were strangers.

'Oh my God!' Wilson whispered.

'Did you use drugs?' Cameron asked as she watched tree little bruises caused by a needle. Wilson followed Cameron's gaze and then saw the same bruises. He took out a small flashlight from his white coat and shone its light into Chase's eyes.

'Can you look at me?' he asked when Chase closed his eyes, hurt by the for him too strong light. Chase slowly opened his eyes and anxiously watched Wilson and Cameron.

'Can you tell me your name?' Wilson asked softly.

Cameron was too shocked to do anything. She had never seen Chase like this before and she could never have imagined that it would hurt like this!

'Robert.' Chase answered after a few moments.

'We need to get him inside.' Cameron was finally able to choke out.

'No,' Chase panicked, 'I can't! I have something…something to say. I can't remember…shit!'

'It's okay.' Cameron tried to reassure him.

'No! I have to say it!' Chase yelled as he started walking backwards, away from Wilson and Cameron. They slowly followed the panicked doctor as they didn't want to upset him even more.

Chase came to a halt about 7 feet away from Cameron and Wilson and closed his eyes.

'It was a warning.' Chase whispered, eyes still closed, 'I had to be punished. I spoke to her, I made her smile and laugh and now she's ruined. I had to be punished!'

Chase opened his eyes and looked at his friends with a crazy gaze filling his face. Tears filled Cameron's eyes as she couldn't watch Chase like this. Wilson walked towards Chase, his hands in the air, trying to let Chase know that he wasn't going to hurt him.

'I had to be punished.' Chase repeated; his voice sad now.

'It's okay,' Wilson reassured Chase, 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'I need it!' Chase suddenly whispered.

Cameron and Wilson were confused.

'You need what?' Cameron asked in a soft voice.

'The drugs, I need the drugs! They made me feel…fuzzy, not fully aware.'

Chase streaked the tree little bruises on his arm while watching Wilson and Cameron, begging them for help.

'You don't need it anymore. It's over.' Cameron said as she took another step closer to Chase.

'No, it's not! It still hurts!' Chase yelled, a little angry now.

'It's okay, the pain will end soon.' Wilson promised him. He now stood right in front of Chase, Cameron a few steps behind, and he laid his hand on Chase's bare shoulder.

'How do you know?' Chase whispered with tears in his eyes.

'Because you're not alone anymore.' Wilson smiled faintly, trying to convince Chase that he was right. 'We are here for you and we are going to help you.'

Chase looked at Wilson with big wet eyes and forced himself not to cry. Wilson laid his other hand on Chase's shoulder, still being careful not to scare him away.

Chase started shaking his head, trying to force the tears back, trying to deny his panic and pain, but it was simply too much.

'It really happened, didn't it?' he whispered to Wilson as he thought about last night.

Wilson didn't know what had happened, but he wished it hadn't. He didn't even want to think about it. Chase was his priority now. He had to be taken care of.

Chase bowed his head and felt his body suddenly turn very heavy. His knees couldn't hold his weight much longer. He fell down and Wilson caught him, throwing his arms around Chase's body. He had to kneel in order to keep them both steady.

Chase had closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down.

'It's okay. I got you.' Wilson whispered as he watched the still shaking Chase in his arms.

'I'll get help.' Cameron said and her voice broke at the end of her sentence. She gazed at Chase for another 5 seconds and then turned around, running towards the entrance of the hospital.

Wilson held Chase as tight as he could, trying to let Chase know he was still there. Seeing his young friend laying in his arms like this, it broke his heart. Wilson sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Chase shuddering in his arms, he felt his rapid heartbeat.

'It's okay,' he repeated in a soft voice, 'I got you.'


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **First of all; I want to thank you for all the nice reviews! They really help me write better and because of that, I'm able to update faster! So, keep the reviews up! For the House-fans; I promise that he will soon get a bigger part so just hold on a little while longer :)

Here it goes...

**Chapter 7**

Cameron, with shaking hands and with tears in her eyes, walked back into the hospital. She had to force herself not to look back. Otherwise, she would want to run back to Chase. The way he lay there in Wilson's arms, vulnerable, fragile and hurt, it broke her heart.

'I swear to god, House, if you even mention another word about your ruined day off, I'll make you take 5 double shifts at the clinic.' Cuddy warned him, arms crossed over her chest, her look annoyed.

'Like you-'

'Cameron?' Cuddy asked, worried as she saw Cameron's broken gaze.

House turned around on his heels to watch Cameron and he immediately forgot his previous conversation he had with Cuddy.

'What's going on?' Cuddy asked as she went standing in front of her. House followed her example. Even he was alarmed and that didn't happen often. He was always the relaxed type in a situation of distress.

'Euhm,' Cameron couldn't find the right words to tell them the news, 'It's Chase. He collapsed in the parking lot.'

'There is always something with that boy.' House murmured as he rolled his eyes.

'House, he's really hurt! He needs help.' Cameron said, shocked by House's words.

Cuddy turned around and called out two names. 2 men immediately reacted and ran outside as they saw Cuddy point towards the parking lot. Cuddy followed and then Cameron. House sighed, convinced that the situation wasn't that bad and that Cameron was just overreacting.

---

Wilson was still holding the now unconscious Chase and he was still whispering encouraging words to him. And then 2 men walked outside and ran to a parked ambulance. Wilson recognised them as Morgan and Derek. They grabbed some stuff out of the ambulance and then ran to Wilson and Chase.

'How long has he been unconscious?' Morgan asked as he shone a light into Chase's eyes. There was barely a reaction.

'A minute, I guess.' Wilson answered, having to think really hard about such a simple question.

'You can let him go now.' Derek then said, reassuring Wilson that Chase was being taken care of. Wilson wasn't very willing to do it, but he had to. Otherwise, Derek and Morgan wouldn't be able to give Chase the proper first aid he needed.

Wilson sighed as the 2 men laid Chase on the stretcher. He spotted Cuddy and Cameron at the entrance of the hospital; frozen and shocked. House stood behind them, his eyes wide and his lips moving. He was talking to himself but Wilson couldn't read lips but he wondered what House was saying. Was he cursing Chase or was he whispering soft words to calm himself down? Wilson was the closest thing House had to a best friend and he knew House better then the rest. He acted like he didn't care, but he did; more then he liked and Wilson knew that House was feeling the same thing as everybody else. Pain. Shock. Helplessness. House just didn't reveal anything.

The 2 men pushed Chase to the emergency-entrance of the hospital were they would leave him in the care of other doctors. Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron and House followed. Dr. Matthews was the first one to reach Chase and he immediately received important information about Chase's condition. He nodded a few times and then gave 2 nurses some orders.

'Bring him to that room and you, Sophie, start him on an IV.'

The 2 nurses immediately got to action and brought Chase, who now lay on a more comfortable bed, to the private room that Dr. Matthews had appointed. Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson and House wanted to follow but Matthews blocked their path.

'I'm sorry, but you can't go in.' Matthews said as he pointed to Chase's room.

'But it's Chase!' Cameron protested.

'Exactly,' Matthews agreed, 'and that is why you can't go in there.'

'But we're doctors.' Cameron continued.

'You are too emotionally involved. The moment that you care more about your patient than that's good, that's the moment you start making mistakes. I'll take good care of him, I promise.' and then he quickly walked into Chase's room, leaving the others behind.

They didn't move for a long moment and Cuddy was the first to speak.

'Someone should tell Foreman so I'll take care of that.'

'I can't leave,' Cameron said, her voice shaking, 'I can't leave him.'

'That's okay.' House faintly smiled, understanding Cameron's emotions, 'I'll report this to the police.'

Cuddy and House left together and as Wilson was about to leave too, Cameron grabbed his arm softly and made him look her straight in the eyes.

'Can you stay with me?' she asked in a soft voice.

Wilson thought about that for a moment. He should be at his office right now giving counselts to his patients. But he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Cameron and he wanted to be here when they would be allowed to see Chase. He was his friend after all. The second he thought about that, he made his decision. He knew what to do.

'Sure,' he faintly smiled, 'of course I'll stay with you.'

'Thanks.'

'Maybe we should sit down though, you don't look so hot.'

Cameron rolled her eyes but followed Wilson's suggestion. She didn't feel so hot either. Shock was still running through her veins and she even felt a little nauseous. They sat down where there was a row of seats against the wall. It gave them a perfect view to Chase's room.

'I should get you something.' Wilson said after a moment as he watched the still pale looking Cameron.

'I'm fine.' Cameron said as she held Wilson down in his seat. 'Really, I'm fine!'

'You should look in a mirror. Than you would understand my concern.'

'Just give me a minute to calm down.' Cameron sighed as she leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

'Do you remember what he said?' Wilson suddenly asked.

Cameron didn't move but she opened her eyes and stared into the distance. Of course she remembered; it was part of what freaked her out.

'What do you think he meant by "I had to be punished"?' Wilson continued.

'He said he made her smile and laugh and that he therefore had to be punished. He was talking about a woman.'

'And a man punished him for it. Someone beat him up and drugged him. Was he seeing a married woman?' Wilson asked both to Cameron and to himself. He needed to know the truth because only then he would be able to help his friend. The only problem was that he didn't know how to help him.

'That doesn't sound like Chase.' Cameron said.

The doors of the emergency-entrance flew open and Foreman nearly came running in. He spotted Wilson and Cameron on the seats and he quickly walked over to them.

'Where is he?' he asked.

'He's in there,' Cameron answered while pointing to Chase's room, 'but we're not allowed to enter.'

Foreman let himself fall into the seat next to Cameron and rubbed his hands over his face as if he was trying to wake himself up from this bad dream.

'What happened to him?' Foreman eventually asked.

'He was drugged and beaten.' Cameron answered.

'Why?'

Foreman couldn't understand this. Why would anyone just hurt a person?

'We think he made one husband very angry.' Wilson sighed.

'He was seeing a married woman?' Foreman asked with disbelieve.

'We don't know that!' Cameron said as she wanted to protect Chase. She knew him and she knew that he would never do something disrespectful.

'Do you have another explanation?' Foreman asked.

'Wait…' Cameron suddenly exhaled, 'he spoke about a Lauren. House had seen them here in the hospital!'

'You think she's married?' Wilson asked.

'Could be.' Cameron said. Anything was possible!

The door of Chase's room flew open and doctor Matthews walked out. He walked towards the three friends who quickly jumped up from there seats.

'He's going to be fine. I gave him a sedative so that he can get a few hours of good sleep. His vitals are okay now but he received a very high dose of Rohypnol but that should be out of his system in a couple of hours…'

'Doctor Matthews!' a nurse suddenly cried out. She was holding down a man who seemed to be having a seizure. Matthews didn't even hesitate and immediately ran towards the nurse and the man.

There wasn't a second passed when the three friends turned around and headed to Chase's room. Nobody was watching them so nobody would stop them. Before actually entering the room, they took in a deep breath and prepared themselves for seeing Chase in the worst condition.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Sorry it took me this long for another chapter. I hope you'll like it and I'll try to update sooner this time! :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

They all knew what to expect, but actually being confronted with it gave them the chills. Chase lay in a bed, his eyes closed. He was sleeping but somehow his body appeared to be tense.

Cameron was the first to move. She walked to Chase and placed her hand on his arm. Foreman followed her but he didn't touch him. He just watched Chase sleep and breathe.

Wilson stayed at the foot-end of the bed and picked up the chart. Matthews' word that Chase was going to be fine just wasn't enough. He needed to see the test results.

'Oh god…' he exhaled as he saw the writing on a specific page.

'What is it?' Cameron asked, her gaze on Wilson's face.

'They, euhm…They did a rape-kit and,' he took in a deep breath, 'it was positive.'

'He was raped?' Cameron nearly yelled.

Shock filled her face and she felt tears being formed behind her eyes. She tried to force them back as she didn't want anyone else to see her in such a fragile position.

A loud bang made them all jump and Cameron and Wilson quickly turned to the origin of the sound.

'Sorry.' Foreman apologised as he rubbed his hurt hand. He had punched the wall behind him as he couldn't control the anger anymore. 'If I ever see the guy who did this to Chase, I swear I'll hurt him back!'

'Get in line.' Wilson murmured.

The door swung open and House entered. Everyone looked at him; expecting him to say something. House just walked over to Wilson and took the chart out of his hands to take a look for himself.

'He'll be fine.' He eventually said.

'That's all you can say?' Cameron asked with a high voice, '"He'll be fine"?'

'What do you want me to say? That he'll probably never feel safe again? That he'll need a shrink? You already know that, you just don't realise it yet.'

Cameron wanted to say something back but se quickly closed her mouth again. She watched Chase's face and streaked away his hair.

'Look,' House said, addressing everyone in the room, 'he'll be sleeping for the next couple of hours, it's no point in staying here. Go home. Take a shower. Eat something. I don't want to see any of you in here until the next morning.'

Nobody moved.

'Now!' House said in a strong voice. Foreman and Cameron did what was told to them. They didn't like it, but they knew it was for the best? What good were they when exhausted and hungry?

Wilson stood beside House and watched Chase sleep. He sighed and turned his gaze to House.

'You should have seen him standing there all panicked.' Wilson nearly whispered, 'it was awful!'

House didn't say anything for a long moment and watched Chase as well.

'Go home, Wilson.'

And then House was alone in Chase's room. It surprised him everybody had listened to him that quickly. They usually always protested and tried to have it there way.

House walked over to an empty chair next to Chase's bed and sat down. Leaning his hands in his cane and his head against the wall, he watched Chase and thought about so many things, but they all came down to Chase.

He would never admit it to anyone else, but he cared about people. Not like others did, but in his own weird and cynical way. It did matter to him if his people were okay and this…this was a lot to cope with. He wanted to just get up and walk away from this room. He wanted to leave Chase and never see him again until he at least could come back to work. He didn't really like people with problems because they intend to nag about them often. That's why he never visits patients. He had only 1 goal: fix the problem and never meet the person.

This was different. This was Chase. He already knew the person and he actually, sometimes, liked him. And he couldn't fix the problem.

That's why he wanted to walk away. He felt powerless because there is nothing he could do. He felt like he couldn't help Chase. But he stayed. He kept sitting in his chair because being here, being here for Chase, that was the only thing House could do.

Nurses passed and checked Chase's vitals. Cuddy visited every hour or so. Hours passed and not once House left the room.

'I thought you'd be gone by now.'

It was Cuddy. She stood at the door and watched her most troublesome employee.

'It's passed midnight.' She added.

'So you want me to leave?' But you always try to keep me here.'

'This is time is different.'

'That's true.' House agreed.

Cuddy walked to the other side of Chase's bed and laid her hand upon his hair. She sighed and then let her arms drop next to her body.

'You look exhausted.' Cuddy said as she saw the blue shadows under House's eyes. His normally blinking eyes that gave House his boyish look had dimmed.

'I don't feel exhausted.'

'You probably wouldn't even make it to the nurses' desk without falling asleep along the way.'

'How is it possible to fall asleep while you're walking?'

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

'You get my point.'

House smiled and shifted his weight to the front of his chair.

'I'm not leaving.' He simply stated.

'That's what I thought,' Cuddy sighed, 'but you can't blame me for trying. Is there anything that I can get you? Coffee?'

'No, I'm fine. You can go home too.'

Cuddy let her gaze drop to Chase again and thought about how horrible he must have felt, how alone and desperate. She just wished there was more she could do.

'I'll take care of him.' House promised, reading Cuddy's expression.

Cuddy smiled, feeling reassured. She knew House could seem cold to outsiders, but he could in fact be very worried. But still, this behaviour surprised her. House and Chase hadn't been the best friends, but yet, it was House who now sat next to the bed of the young doctor.

'I'll see you in the morning.' Cuddy said.

House watched Cuddy leave and as soon as he knew he was alone, he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

'What happened to you?' House murmured to the still sleeping Chase.

He opened his eyes and sighed.

'You know, it's kind of ironic. You like puzzles and now…you have become one and we have to solve it. What happened to you? Who did this to you? Why? I never thought that I could hate a puzzle this much because I normally quite like them. I mean, that's why you become a doctor, right? To solve things. To fix things. That's why I hate this; I can't fix you. I can't give you a pill that will make the pain go away.'

House shook his head and grimaced as he realised he was talking to a sleeping person. Nobody could hear him. He rubbed his fingers through his hair and wished he could get answers to his questions.

And then Chase moved. Not much, but it was a sign of life. House stood up and went standing next to Chase's bed. Chase moved his hand and brought it up to his face where he touched his black eye.

'Chase? Are you awake?' House asked softly.

Chase dropped his hand and let out a groan. Slowly, he opened his eyes and searched for the person that was speaking.

'Chase?' House repeated.

'Where am I?'


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the nice reviews!!! Here is the next chapter and I hope you'll all like it. I know it has been a while since my last upate but schoolwork has been taking away all my time. I promise to update faster next time!  
Anyway...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

'Chase?'

'Where am I?' Chase asked. He was confused and none of his thoughts made sense. He closed his eyes again in the hope that the dark would calm him; that it would him silence.

'You're in the hospital.' House answered.

Chase forced himself to think about that answer. The hospital. How did he end up in there?

'Do you remember what happened?' House asked.

Did something happen? Was it bad? Chase searched each and every memory and then it all came back. The pain. The agony. He felt his stomach turn and he was unable to hold it in. What he was thinking about made his feel sick and he wished he hadn't remembered it. He quickly turned over to his side, away from House, and let it all out.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

Chase, feeling embarrassed, turned back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to avoid House's gaze. He didn't want to know what could be read in those eyes. Pity? Probably. Why else would House be here?

'Are you in pain?' House asked.

Chase dropped his hands and stared to the ceiling of the room. He didn't know what to answer to House's question. His body didn't hurt, but it was sensitive somehow. It was hard to explain. It was…as if he was covered with sand and he could feel the pressure of the weight on every inch of his skin. It didn't hurt, but it sure wasn't pleasant.

And his mind…well, Chase knew that the mental pain still had to come. Now, felt sleepy and numb, but with every second that feeling faded. Random images appeared. The touch of that man…

Chase quickly closed his eyes, concentrating on forcing those memories away.

'I'm fine,' Chase lied, 'Why are you here?'

'Do you want me to leave?'

For a second, Chase wanted to say 'yes', but that meant that he would be left all alone in this room and that was a situation he wanted to avoid. House gave him the opportunity to distract his thoughts. If he were to be alone, last night would be all he would be thinking of.

'No.' Chase answered while he opened his eyes again. For a moment, he could swear House seemed to be relieved. He actually wanted to be here? With a patient? That was new.

'The police will want to take your statement on what has happened.' House said.

'I know.' Chase sighed and watched his hands laying in his lap.

'Do you remember a lot?'

'Can we…not talk about that now. I just want to rest and not think about it.' Chase said as he now watched House straight in the eyes. It was as if he was begging him and Chase quickly turned his head down again. He didn't want House to think that he was weak and stupid.

'Sure, what do you want to talk about?' House asked, ignoring Chase's body language.

Chase didn't know that answer. It wasn't like he shared his secrets with his boss. Sometimes it was even hard to just be around each other.

'I don't know, just distract me.'

'Okay, let's talk about kittens.'

'Kittens?' Chase looked at House again.

'They're sweet, don't you think? I might bring one to work one day.'

Chase rolled his eyes.

'That's all you can come up with?'

'Give me a break,' House grimaced,' I've been here for hours!'

Hours? Chase hardly believed that. House never visited patients, let alone stay with them for hours. Unless this meant that Chase wasn't a patient to House. That thought made Chase feel better. House wasn't here to poke fun at him. He was here because…well, because he cared.

'Thanks.' He murmured.

'For what?' House asked, confused.

'For staying here. For being here all night.'

'Don't make this a sentimental moment.' House said as he rolled his eyes.

Chase respected House's wish. He gained a lot of information, though. He was now sure that House cared for him, that it did matter to him whether he was alright or not.

'I'll get someone to clean that mess up.' House said as he pointed to the floor next to Chase's bed. Chase knew that House was just looking for an excuse to get away for a moment, but it didn't bother him. He knew House felt uncomfortable when it came down to emotions.

And then House was gone.

The sudden silence overwhelmed him and it reminded him of so many painful things. The silence when that man was just watching him… When he was touching- NO! Chase didn't want to think about that, not ever! He closed his eyes and his hands became fists.

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. But fear took over every muscle in his body. Fear controlled every thought and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He felt sweat forming on his face and body and he could hardly breathe.

He climbed out of bed and even though his whole body was aching now, he made it to the bathroom. He locked the door carefully behind him and went standing in front of the mirror. He hated what he saw. The dark bruise on his eye. The purplish shadow that covered his face as if was dead ill. His hair that was wet and which was sticking onto his face. He didn't only feel like crap, he looked like crap.

He walked to the shower and let the water run. It was ice-cold but Chase kept his head under the stream. It helped him forget all those awful things as he could only think about the thumping pain in his head which was caused by the cold water. He had no idea how long he had been standing there when a loud knock on the door made his jump up.

'Chase, are you in there? Are you okay?'

House's voice was loud and clear and Chase could swear he heard concern in it. He made the water stop running and took a towel to dry his hair.

'I'm fine.' Chase lied.

'Open up.' House demanded.

Chase didn't protest and immediately walked out of the bathroom. He came to a sudden halt when he saw two police-officers waiting for him at the end of his bed.

'Hello,' the dark-haired one said, 'I'm Officer Johnson, this is my colleague Craig.'

Craig nodded.

Chase didn't move nor answer. Did that mean it was already time? Was he supposed to feel strong enough to do this? Did he feel strong enough to give his statement? Not yet, Chase was sure about that. His knees were shaking and his head felt like it was going to explode.

'We're here for-'

'I know why you're here.' Chase quickly said a little rude. 'Does it have to be this soon?'

'The sooner you tell us everything, the more details you'll be able to give us.' Craig explained.

Chase nearly let out an insane laugh. So remembering the details was a good thing according to them? How crazy did that sound? The only thing Chase wanted to do was forget the whole situation.

He swallowed heavily and walked over to a chair next to the bed and sat down.

'What were you doing in there?' House asked.

'Taking a shower.'

'A cold one? You look a little blue-ish.'

First purple, now blue. Chase guessed that it could be seen as progress.

'Maybe you should leave.' Johnson suggested.

'You're right,' House admitted, 'if you need anything,' he now watched Chase, 'just let me know.'

And when Chase saw the gaze in House's eyes, he knew that House knew.

House knew that Chase had been lying all the time: he wasn't fine and if nothing happened soon, if nobody pulled him out of the pool that was dragging him towards the bottom, he was going to drown in it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you'll like it and don't forget to review!  
Enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 10**

The time the cops were in there seemed to be taking hours. House had to fight the urge to just walk back into that room. He wondered what was happening right now; what would those cops want to know and would Chase be able to answer the questions?  
It was around 10 in the morning when Cameron walked into the hospital. As soon as she saw House sitting on the side of the hall, she immediately walked over to him and sat down next to him.

'Why are you sitting out here?'

'The cops are talking to him.' House explained.

Cameron sighed and let her gaze shift to Chase's door.

'Cuddy is looking for you. She wants to know how Chase is doing but she can't leave her office.' Cameron said after a short moment of silence.

'She can come here if she wants to know how Chase is doing.' House said, to lazy to walk over to her.

'She's expecting a very important call, she can't leave.'

'Then you go.'

'She asked for you.'

House snorted and rolled his eyes.

'She always wants me.' He said as he blinked his eyes. But he got up and walked out of the hall. Where to was a big mystery for Cameron, though. House could be going to see Cuddy or he could go and hide from her. That sounded like House. He'd always avoid her as much as possible.

Two cops walked out of Chase's room and Cameron immediately ran to them.

'Hey,' she said, 'I'm Allison Cameron, a good friend of Chase.'

'Can we help you?' the tallest said with a friendly face.

'Did everything go alright?' Cameron asked with concern in her voice.

'Yes,' the shorter one replied now, 'but we can't talk about it.'

'I understand.' Cameron smiled a little sad. She thanked the cops, turned away from them and walked into Chase's room.

Chase was sitting in a chair, he back straight and his arms and legs tense. His head turned rapidly to Cameron as she walked in and in a split second she knew she had startled him.

'Sorry.' She apologized.  
Chase turned his head back and stared at the wall in front of him.

'So,' Cameron said. She wasn't sure what to say next but she knew she couldn't just keep quiet. 'You look good.'

Chase turned his gaze to Cameron and watched her with what seemed to be anger in his eyes. Cameron didn't feel at ease.

'I mean,' she mumbled a little, 'you look great considering what happened. It all seems dark right now but one day-'

'One day what?' Chase said in a hard voice, 'I wake up to have forgotten all about it? I just spent nearly three hours describing everything; every detail, every word that was spoken, every touch…'

Chase pressed his lips together as he was trying to hold back the tears. He turned his gaze to the palms of his hands and Cameron saw a tear falling upon it.

'You're strong.'

'Don't give me that crap!' Chase said as he looked at Cameron again. Anger and pain was clearly visible in his eyes and Cameron didn't really know how to answer to that.

'I mean it,' she nearly whispered, 'you have seen your father leave, twice. You have seen your mother die slowly and you have failed your test of faith. But here you are. All those events have made you so strong and I know that this will make you even stronger.'

Chase stared at Cameron with tears in his eyes. Her words didn't seem to make sense. He wasn't strong; otherwise he wouldn't be here. He would have been able to stop that man and he would be fine.

'I really want to believe you but I can't.'

'One day you will and then you can use this. You'll be able to empathize more with your patients.'

'Why would I want that?'

Cameron looked at Chase with confusion in her eyes.

'Why would I want to understand other people's pain better? It would get to me and I wouldn't be able to do my job properly.' Chase explained.

'You're wrong,' Cameron said with a firm voice, she knew she was right about this, 'you would be able to do your job even better-'

'What if I don't want to…do my job I mean. What if I need a break?'

'Then you take a break, recharge your batteries and come back.'

Having trouble accepting those ideas, Chase watched the wall in front of him and sighed again. Did he really want to come back to this place? It wasn't the same for him anymore. Everything he now saw would be linked to this event; to this pain he was feeling right now. Every time he would walk through that front door, he would be remembering the time he spent here as a patient. Could he be a doctor in this hospital after everything that has happened? Maybe it was time for him to leave…

'I want to see Lauren.' He then said. He had wondered about her a lot and he needed to know if she was alright.

'You need rest-'

'I'll get plenty of rest later. Please.'

Cameron looked at Chase as she was considering her options but she seemed to trust Chase.

'Sure,' she smiled, 'I'll take you there.'

Cameron and Chase walked out of the room and Chase felt weird. He had walked with Cameron through these halls many times before but now was different. He was wearing a patient-robe and Cameron was wearing a doctor's coat. It was as if she was in control, just but wearing that white coat. He wondered if other patients felt the same way. They probably felt comforted by it, but Chase hated it. Cameron was his friend and colleague; he didn't want to change that relationship.

They walked to the elevator and they were relieved that nobody had caught them. They both knew that if doctor Matthews had seen them, he would have made them turn around.

Cameron pushed the button of the elevator and it didn't take longer then 5 seconds for the door to open for them. It was empty.

'What room is she in?' Cameron asked as they walked inside.

'403, I think.'

Cameron pushed another button and the doors closed.

A sudden heat overwhelmed Chase as he saw those doors close. His hands started trembling and his vision became blurry. It seemed harder to breathe as well and Chase felt frozen in his own body. He could hardly move. Why was there suddenly no space in here? He had taken the elevator a thousand times but now he noticed how small it was in here. Why was it so small?

'I want to get out!' Chase said in a panicked voice.

'What's wrong?'

'I can't breathe and it's so warm in here. I can't breathe!'

Cameron placed her hand on Chase's forehead but he quickly stepped away. The human touch scared him and made a flood of memories overtake him. He wanted to get out of her but those 4 walls kept him in. He was trapped!

'Chase, you're temperature is too high. Take deep breaths. We'll be out of here in just a couple of seconds.

Those seconds seemed to be lasting for ever.

'Why is it so small in here?' Chase yelled.

'We are in an elevator, Chase, we'll be out of here soon. Trust me.'

His breathing quickened and he hardly got any oxygen in his system. His legs started to feel numb and he felt hot and nauseous.

'Get me out! I can't breathe!'

His vision turned black as he felt Cameron grab his arms. He had fallen to the floor of the elevator and his eyes were closed. He didn't feel anything anymore and he fell into a darkness.

'Chase!' Cameron yelled.

But Chase didn't hear her anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: First of all; thank you for all the nice reviews! I'm looking forward to read what you have to say about this chapter.  
I know it took me a while to post it, but it's a very important chapter and I had to work on it for quite a while. I hope you'll  
all like it...  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

The doors of the elevator finally opened after what appeared to be hours. Cameron saw Wilson walking by, carelessly, and she called out to him.

'Wilson! Quick! Help!'

She still had her arms around Chase's chest as she gripped him tightly. She could barely hold up his weight but she wasn't going to let him drop to the floor. She needed to keep him up to his feet although she didn't really know why. Chase slowly turned blue as he still wasn't getting enough oxygen and Cameron started to panic. Lack of oxygen could cause heart-failure and even brain damage. She would hate that to happen.

Wilson turned around and needed a second to grasp what was going on. But his thoughts quickly recovered and he immediately ran over to them. Taking over the most weight from Cameron's arms, he helped her bring Chase to a bed in an empty room.

The first thing Cameron did was put an oxygen mask on Chase's face to help him breathe and it did help almost instantly. His healthy pink colour returned and his breathing calmed down. Wilson, in the mean time, had connected Chase to a machine that would keep an eye out for his vitals and heart-rate and everything seemed to be fine. Chase was back to normal and it was only a matter of minutes before he would wake up. That thought made Cameron smile. She cursed him for scaring her like that and she wouldn't listen to him anymore. From now on, she was going to tie him to this bed until they knew for sure that he was fine!

'He's fine now.' Wilson said as he covered Chase with a warm blanket. 'Did it start when you were in the elevator?'

'Yes,' Cameron said, 'he got anxious and couldn't breathe anymore.'

'That's what I thought.' Wilson said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cameron looked at him and immediately realised what this meant. Chase wasn't sick, he didn't suffer from a stupid STD or something. It was way simpler than that and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it!

'I'd keep him away from small rooms.' Wilson said.

'He's suffering from claustrophobia.' Cameron said as she was now cursing herself. She couldn't think clear when it came to friends. She always assumed for the worst while it was, most of the time, simply a harmless thing. Claustrophobia…What was she thinking? Putting him in an elevator…that was like dancing with danger.

Cameron walked to the side of Chase's bed and let herself fall into a chair. Wilson followed her example but chose for the chair next to the door.

'Do you think he was kept in a small room?' Cameron asked in a weak voice.

Wilson shifted his gaze from Cameron to Chase and he sighed.

'I think so,' he nearly whispered, 'and I think he got hurt beyond what we can comprehend. He tries to act like he's fine, he doesn't want us to worry, but I think he needs us more that he wants to admit.'

'We'll be there for him.' Cameron simply stated.

'If that's enough.'

Cameron watched Wilson with big eyes. She didn't want to think about the fact that Chase might not be fine. She just wanted her friend back and she wanted to leave this whole situation behind. And now she felt horrible for thinking that. It wasn't Chase's fault…

'He must have been terrified.' Cameron said as she thought about everything. She couldn't imagine how she would feel.

'All he needs is time,' Wilson said as he stood up from his chair, 'his wounds are too fresh now, but one day he'll be able to deal with this.'

'He could get closure if they ever caught that man.'

'Haven't you heard?' Wilson asked, 'they know who he is, they just need to find him. It's all over the news?'

'How?' Cameron asked, exited as this was the first good news she heard in hours.

'Chase,' Wilson smiled, 'he was able to give a detailed description of the man and they soon found out he already had a criminal record. His name is Julian Parker. It's just a matter of time before they catch him.'

There was a moment of silence between them as they both thought about everything that was said.

'You let me know when anything changes?' Wilson asked as he watched Chase.

'Of course.' Cameron said and then she was alone again.

Chase was sleeping calm and judging by the movement of the eyes, he was dreaming. A nearly invisible smile was playing around Chase's mouth and Cameron could only assume that he was dreaming a nice dream. She decided that it was safe enough to take of the mask.

Chase's eyes opened a little and Cameron smiled at him.

'Sorry, 'she apologised, 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'That's fine,' Chase said in a soft voice, opening his eyes completely now.

'What were you dreaming about?' she asked.

'Aaron.'

Cameron looked at him, confused and wanting to know more about this man.

'And he is…'

'Lauren's son.' Chase simply explained.

'Oh, I bet he's cute.' Cameron smiled.

'He is.' Chase said as he sat up in his bed. He smiled too.

'Chase,' Cameron began, she knew someone had to tell him, 'they know who attacked you.'

Chase's eyes widened and his body tensed a little.

'His name is Julian Parker and it's only a matter of hours before they arrest him.'

Chase didn't say a word for a long minute and Cameron was starting to wonder if she did the right thing. Maybe Chase hadn't been ready to hear this.

'That's good,' Chase said than and he let his gaze drop to his hands, 'than everything will be over; for me, for Lauren, for the others.'

'Yeah,' Cameron smiled.

Chase looked at her and smiled back.

'That's great news!' he said with a loud and happy voice. His stomach rumbled and they both laughed at the funny noise.

'Could you get me something to eat?' he asked, 'I'm starving as you can hear.'

'Sure,' Cameron said cheery, happy that Chase got his appetite back, 'is a sandwich okay?'

'Absolutely!'

Cameron smiled, turned around and left the room.

There was a silence again that Chase didn't like, but he was able to block the uncomfortable thoughts out of his mind. He was safe, he knew that, Parker would be arrested any minute now and he would be able to leave this all behind, but his body didn't seem to understand those words anymore. Safe didn't seem to have a meaning in his mind anymore. He couldn't stop the shivering alongside his back when he was alone. He couldn't stop hating the silence.

But he was able to control it more. Taking in deep breaths, he forced himself to stay calm and it worked. He let himself fall a little deeper in his bed again and his head rested upon his pillow, eyes closed. He heard his door close.

'That was fast.' He said as he lifted his head again and opened his eyes.

His breath stopped. His hands trembled and his voice disappeared into his body. Only one thought crossed his mind.

_Not again._

Parker locked the door and closed the curtains as Chase watched him, his eyes wide with shock, his body frozen. Chase wanted to scream, he wanted to yell but every noise and every word was locked up in his chest, just like he was locked up in this room with Parker.

Parker's hand lifted and Chase held his breath as he saw a gun appear, pointing towards him.

'You ruined everything!' Parker hissed.

It was all so familiar and yet so different. This was happening in a place he ought to be safe in. So maybe he would never be safe again. Maybe his body was right and his mind was wrong. Safe didn't exist anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you so much for the nice reviews and I hope you have looked forward to this chapter (I think I have never updated this fast!) :) Let me know what you think!  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Chase didn't know where to aim his gaze. The gun pointed at him made him feel dead already. One bullet would be enough to do the damage that was needed to kill him. He didn't want to think about that. He lifted his gaze upwards to Parker but that didn't help him feel safer either. This man was once again in control. He held the gun and he had full control of this situation.

Screaming wouldn't do much good and besides, his voice was still to be found. But Chase wasn't going to give up. He took in deep breaths and tried to think clear. Slowly, almost unnoticeable for Parker, he moved his hand towards the small red button to call for help. A nurse would have to come and check up on him. One word would be enough to alarm them.

Chase swallowed heavily, forcing his voice to come back and he was relieved when his voice seemed to be working.

'What are you doing here?' Chase asked. He needed to keep Parker busy, that much he knew. If Parker was distracted, he would less likely notice Chase's moving hand and he would less likely shoot him.

'You talked to the police. You told them everything!' Parker hissed in a hard voice. He waved his gun towards Chase and watched him with angered eyes.

Chase felt his heart race inside his chest and his breathing quickened. He couldn't help it. Panic was still present in his mind and he felt anxious. This man had hurt him like no other person had ever hurt him before. This man scared the hell out of him and Chase wanted to get away from his as fast as possible.

His hand moved faster and Parker's eyes locked on it.

'Don't even try!' he said as he placed his finger on the trigger of the gun.

Chase immediately pulled back his hand and placed it on his lap.

'Sorry.' He muttered. He cursed himself for being impatient. Now he would have to wait for Cameron to come back and he had no idea when that would be.

'Why would you tell the police?' Parker continued, sitting down in the chair next to the door now. He still aimed the gun at Chase, but his arm was loosened up. He felt assured that he was in control and he didn't believe that he had to be at highest alert. Chase didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign.

'You need help.' Chase said in a weak voice.

Parker laughed but quickly silenced as he realised that nobody could know that Chase was in here with him.

'I need to clean this mess up. I didn't give you enough drugs. You weren't supposed to remember this much.' Parker said as if this was a normal conversation.

'What was I supposed to remember then?' Chase asked as he wanted to keep Parker talking. He needed to buy time.

'That you had to be punished.' Parker answered, 'that this is a warning for everybody.'

'I think you made your point very clear.'

'Maybe, I'll only find out if I can stay out of the police's hands. And you…' Parker said with a dark smile on his face, 'you'll have to go.'

'Go?' Chase asked as he wasn't sure what Parker meant by that.

'If I do ever get caught, you'll have to testify. None of the women will recognise me, none of them have seen me, but you…You know everything about me.'

Parker placed the gun on the arm lean of the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes never lost Chase's and he never looked away.

Chase felt once again alone and scared. It was just like in that small room in that house. He was just sitting in a more comfortable bed. But the danger was the same, the agony and the pain. Nothing was different, everything was the same.

His chest grew smaller every second and his breathing became more difficult. His hands trembled and his mouth felt dry. This time, his mind wasn't half sedated. He was fully aware of what was happening and it angered him that there was nothing he could do.

'Then don't get caught.' Chase said in a weak voice.

'That's the plan.' Parker nodded, 'but that doesn't mean that it will work.'

'I won't say anything, I won't testify, I'll keep my mouth shut.' Chase said in a rapid voice, his gaze wide and his breathing still quickening.

'You promise?'

'Yes.'

'Last time you made a promise, you broke it. You'll break it again.'

'I won't.' Chase nearly whispered.

Parker shook his head and sighed. Chase threw his legs over the edge of the bed and watched Parker straight in the eyes. It took him all the courage he possessed to do that but he was able to keep looking at him. He wouldn't turn his gaze down.

'I promise.' He repeated.

Parker, threatened by Chase's sudden movement, grabbed the gun and pointed at Chase again. He watched Chase who breathed fast and who seemed to be tense.

The door latch moved and Parker jumped up, the gun still pointed at Chase, his gaze shifting from the door to Chase and back again. He shook his head as he placed his finger against his mouth.

'Not a word.' He whispered.

'Chase?'

It was Cameron's voice that sounded from behind the door. Chase's heart jumped even quicker as he realised that this might all be over very soon.

'Chase? Are you okay? Open the door!' Cameron called out.

'Tell her you're fine.' Parker whispered.

'I'm fine!' Chase yelled back at Cameron as he saw Parker's grip tighten around the gun.

'Then open the door! I got that sandwich you asked for!'

'Tell her to go away.' Parker whispered.

'I need a minute. I need to be alone for a while.' Chase said in a loud trembling voice. Was he really going to send her away? He needed her to know what was going on. He needed help but he couldn't just tell her. Parker would go mad and Chase didn't want to risk getting Cameron hurt. But she was safe behind that door…

'PARKER'S WITH ME!' Chase yelled, jumping up from the bed as he watched Parker with big eyes. He held his breath and saw everything happen so fast. It wasn't like in the movies where everything happened in slow motion. On the contrary, it all happened too fast.

Parker's gaze turned dark, furious and his finger pulled the trigger. A burning ache hit his chest and the blast made him fall backwards towards the floor. His hands reached for the pain and all that Chase could see was blood. The scorching pain only started the moment he hit the floor and a warm substance intruded his mouth. He coughed it up and realised it kept coming.

The blood kept coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll all like it. Don't forget to review! I really want to know what you think about what's happening. **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 13**

Parker, still holding the gun, watched Chase swallow heavily, He watched him gasp for air. For a moment he didn't seem to know what to do. He stood there completely still.

Chase, in the meantime, wasn't really feeling anything. He knew he should feel pain, but he was surprised he didn't. Everything was just numb and that scared him. He knew the bullet had hit his lung which now threatened to collapse, but he didn't know if the bullet had exited his body. Had it hit his nerve system? Was that the reason why didn't really feel pain? Slowly, he crawled up against the small locker that stood next to his bed. Sitting up made him feel better, he saw more and he could see Parker.

Knowing he had to stop the bleeding, he grabbed the blanket from his bed. It cost him every energy he possessed to just lift his arm and stretching out the muscle of his shoulder made a stabbing pain cross his chest. So he was still able to feel pain.

Letting the blanket fall down next to him, he rested his arm and held his breathe as that helped him ignore the pain. It slowly faded. He again grabbed the blanket and pushed it against the bullet wound.

Parker regained control over himself and he let himself fall down in the chair again, his gun still pointing at Chase.

'Now look what you made me do.' He whispered.

Chase couldn't answer as he still was swallowing away the blood. The taste made him feel nauseous and his stomach was objecting against the warm substance. He gagged a little but Parker ignored it.

'You'll never…g-get out of here now.' Chase was able to mutter.

'Maybe you won't make it out of here alive.' Parker said as he sighed.

Chase was able to breathe better but he still felt his heart race inside his chest, making the blood rush out of the wound.

'I know.' Chase whispered in a weak voice. The first shock had passed and only now his body seemed to be aware of what had happened. The pain came in waves, each time stronger and stronger. And each time, it didn't fade as much as it did last time. God, it hurt. Chase forced back the tears as he tried to ignore the pain, but he knew that was impossible.

'You were the only mistake I ever made.' Parker said as he stared a little into the distance. Chase could only listen as the pain slowly paralysed him.

'Nobody knew who I was, nobody would have ever guessed. Jealousy cost me everything. I couldn't handle knowing that someone else owned my girls. I couldn't handle knowing that you owned one of my girls. If I had been able to leave it behind me, if I had been able to forgive you, I wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be here.'

'You're crazy.' Chase muttered as he swallowed away new blood in his mouth. He didn't care that Parker was pointing a gun at him, he was half-dead already.

Parker just laughed.

'You're right.' He simply said.

There was sudden movement outside the door and Parker just turned his head.

'I guess we have company.'

Chase didn't respond. He didn't feel relieve or he didn't feel happiness. Those policemen outside his door didn't mean anything for him. They couldn't save him and he wondered who could. He was losing too much blood and the feeling in his legs had started to fade a few minutes ago. Next would be his arms as he lacked blood. If that happened, he wouldn't be able to apply pressure on the wound and he would bleed out in a matter of seconds. He didn't have much time and he knew Parker wasn't going to give up, not without a fight. Chase hated it that he knew this man so well.

Chase let his head drop backwards against the locker. He faintly smiled.

'What are you smiling for?'

Chase lifted his head and watched Parker straight in the eyes. He laughed and groaned in pain as his chest ached with the rough movements of his laughing.

'Aw,' he muttered, 'I was thinking about how insane this all is.'

His head dropped back and Chase felt his hand fall next to his body. Blood immediately dripped out of his wound and the pain became unbearable.

A voice sounded over the intercom.

'Julian Parker, you are surrounded by the police!'

'Here we go…' Parker sighed. 'BLABLABLA!'

The sudden outburst of Parker made Chase jump a little, making his wound bleed heavier. The rest of the words on the intercom couldn't be heard anymore because of Parker's laugh. He silenced as soon as the intercom silenced.

'They really think I'm just going to surrender…' He said, calm again, 'well there wrong.'

Chase felt sorrow as he got assurance that his assumption was right. Parker wasn't going to give up and he would be here for a while. Chase could only pray that he would survive this.

'What's the point in fighting?' Chase whispered as he closed his eyes, feeling tired. All he wanted was to slowly wander of in a dream and never wake up. He couldn't imagine that this pain would ever go away. Every thought was dedicated to it, every muscle burned and every breath he took in felt like a knife stabbing his chest. A hawking sound escaped his chest every time he inhaled.

'The point is courage. I'm not going to lay down and die, maybe you want to do that, but not me. I'm going to fight. Giving up makes you weak.'

'Giving up makes you smart.' Chase said, eyes still closed.

There was a short silence before a soft knock on the door made Parker jump. Chase, feeling numb and sick, simply opened his eyes to see if he hadn't imagined the sound. Seeing Parker anxiously watching the door, pointing the gun at Chase, assured him that it was real.

'Hey,' an al too familiar voice called, 'psycho with a gun, are you there?'

'Great.' Chase muttered, thinking about all the terrible things that could happen now. House might not be the best choice to talk to Parker. He wouldn't be able to control himself and sooner or later he would say something insulting. Parker would never let that pass him by. Chase could only hope that House played this game smart.

House knocked on the door again.

'What?' Parker cried out.

'You released a shot,' House simply said, 'did you hit somebody? Yourself would be nice.'

Chase opened his eyes and watched Parker stand a few feet away from the door.

'Who are you?' Parker asked.

'You don't sound like you're in pain.' House said in a disappointed tone, 'You shot Chase I assume.'

Parker didn't answer and turned his gaze to Chase who seemed to be drifting of into a deep sleep. And that's how it felt to Chase; falling asleep. Slowly, every colour faded and every smell disappeared. His legs, arms and hands were almost completely numb and the bullet wound in his chest was still bleeding.

Parker walked over to Chase with big angry steps and grabbed his shoulder. The pain was unbearable for Chase and it felt like a fire running through his veins.

'Who is out there?' Parker asked with an angry voice. Not knowing obviously made him feel like he wasn't in control.

Chase looked Parker straight in the eyes but that was the only thing he could do. He gagged again as fresh blood entered his mouth. It dripped out of the corner of his mouth and Chase desperately gasped for fresh air. Nothing worked and Chase wasn't able to answer Parker's question. The words got stuck in his chest. Parker laid the gun on the bed and punched Chase full on in the face.

The shock made Chase fall down and the blood in his lung was able to escape. Chase could breathe better again and the sense of being trapped in his own body disappeared. Parker pulled him back up against the locker and waited for Chase to answer.

'It's my boss.' Chase muttered in weak words.

'Then he must care for you.'

'No,' Chase said as he coughed up some new blood, 'he's just a different kind of crazy.'

'Chase?' House called out.

Parker grabbed the gun again and sat down on the bed. He watched Chase laying at his feet and he seemed to be thinking about his options. Chase closed his eyes and wished he could just fall asleep. He wanted to forget this. He wanted to escape this pain.

'Hey, Parker,' House said, 'why don't you let me in so that we can talk?'

Chase prayed that Parker would ignore House. He didn't want to get anyone else hurt and House would be much safer if he would just leave so why didn't he leave? If anything ever happened to anyone else, it would all be Chase's fault. Parker was here because of him and now it was Chase's job to make sure nobody else got hurt.

'I'm not stupid.' Parker answered, his gaze still fixed upon Chase.

'Come out then, we can talk here.'

Parker laughed a loud and insane laugh. Hearing it scared Chase; but he felt too weak to even open his eyes. And besides, he didn't want to see the insane face that went with that laugh.

'I'm tired.' Chase exhaled. He suddenly realised how easy it had gotten to breathe. The pain had become numb too but his mind was clear

'How's Chase?' House asked, alarmed by the sudden silence. Chase didn't know if House had heard him, but those chances were slim. He could only whisper and House was on the other side of the door.

'He says he's tired.' Parker said with a seemingly grimace on his face. His gaze dropped to Chase's chest which was covered with blood. 'He hasn't even lost that much blood.'

Chase heard everything, but he couldn't object. His body didn't seem to be taking any orders anymore but what scared Chase the most was that that didn't really bothered him. He didn't want to call out to House and yell for help. He had finally found this appealing darkness in which he felt nothing. He wasn't scared of Parker and he didn't mind remembering that terrible night because nothing hurt him anymore. The darkness surrounding him felt somehow familiar and Chase didn't want to leave it.

His heart accelerated. His breathing slowed down. The pain faded. His heart stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I updated it as quickly as possible so that you wouldn't have to wait too long and I hope you'll all like it.  
Let me know what you think...  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

'He hasn't even lost that much blood.'

House knew he couldn't trust this man and he knew those words were a lie. What he didn't know was what those words really meant then. But he had to trust his instincts and those told him that the situation was bad…really bad.

House turned around and saw Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron and Foreman watching him with wide eyes full of expectation. They wanted a sign, good or bad, but House ignored them. There wasn't time. He walked over to the chief of police as quick as he could.

'You should bust in.' he said and the chief immediately understood what was going on. He walked over to his policemen and started giving orders.

House sighed as he now would have to face the others. He turned around and was a little startled to see them standing behind him.

'What's going on?' Cameron asked him with a high voice.

'There going in.' House simply answered.

'What did Parker say?' Cuddy wanted to know.

'Not much.' House said as he watched the policemen close in on the door of Chase's room. Wilson shook his head with disapproval as he watched House.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Wilson then said, 'he could have hurt you too.'

'Someone had to talk to him and we couldn't wait for the negotiator to arrive, now could we?' House said in a hard irritated voice.

The five watched how the policemen were now in place to enter. One man kicked in the door as six other men quickly entered, guns lifted, faces filled with concentration. There was some shouting, but no gunshots were to be heard. Everybody felt some relieve and they all held their breaths as Parker was guided out if the room, hands cuffed behind his back, an insane smile on his face. And then they waited for a shocked and terrified Chase to walk out of that room, but no one followed.

A loud voice cried out.

'WE NEED MEDICAL HELP IN HERE!'

No one, except for House, hesitated and they immediately ran over to that room. House closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in his life that a miracle would occur. Slowly, feeling a little lost as he didn't know what to do, he walked to the room. The first thing he saw was how 2 policemen lifted Chase up onto the bed. They immediately stepped back to give the others space to work on Chase.

Wilson reconnected Chase to the machine which monitored his vitals and heartbeat. A steady beeping erupted and everybody watched the full line spread over the screen. No pulse.

Foreman was the first one to get to action as he intubated Chase who wasn't breathing. Foreman, forcing air into Chase's lungs, watched how the others now too were fighting for Chase's life.

Wilson was checking for an exit wound on Chase's back, but he found nothing. If the bullet was still in there, it would have to be removed and Wilson contacted the surgeon who would be the best for the job. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed to use his cell phone in the hospital, this was an emergency.

Cameron grabbed the paddles as the heart massage from Cuddy didn't work. She charged the paddles and Cuddy quickly exposed Chase's chest.

'Clear!'

Everybody let go and Chase's torso lifted a little. The beeping of the machine didn't change. Still no pulse. Foreman forced new air into his lungs while Cameron recharged the paddles. Wilson and Cuddy, accompanied by House, could only watch as the other two were fighting for Chase.

'Clear!' Cameron yelled.

Foreman let go. Chase's torso lifted again. The steady beeping of the machine didn't change. The same routine was repeated again, but still, nothing happened.

'He lost a lot of blood.' Cuddy sighed as she let her gaze drop to the red floor.

'Don't talk like that!' Cameron yelled as she recharged the paddles again. 'Clear!'

Again, no reaction. Foreman grabbed a needle filled with adrenaline and shot it directly into Chase's non-beating heart. Cameron shocked him, but again, nothing changed.

'Maybe-'

'No!' Foreman said with a firm voice, he wasn't going to allow Wilson to finish that sentence. 'Again!' he yelled to Cameron.

Cameron followed Foreman's orders without hesitating and she felt her hope die a little as the machine still gave a loud constant beeping. She recharged the paddles and shocked him once more.

'Cameron…' House nearly whispered as he lay his hand upon her arm, holding her back as she wanted to shock Chase again. Cameron reacted nearly as an instinct. She lifted her elbow and planted it against House's nose. House, surprised by the sudden move and startled by the sudden pain in his nose, jumped away and watched how a few drops of blood spread over his shirt.

'You broke my nose!' House said as he pushed his fingers against the sore bone.

'I'm not giving up on Chase!' Cameron yelled as she watched Foreman inject another shot of adrenaline. She recharged the paddles and Chase's torso lifted again.

The most beautiful sound in the world could be heard now and Cameron covered her face as she felt tears rolling over her cheeks.

His heart was beating.

Foreman was still forcing air into Chase's lungs as he couldn't breathe on his own and his pulse was weak, but it was there. He was alive! His skin felt cold and it had a glassy look, but his heart was beating and that was the most important thing.

Wilson threw a clean blanket over Chase as Cuddy was now applying pressure to Chase's bullet wound. She had to prevent it from bleeding again. Chase couldn't afford losing more blood.

House still stood at the door as he watched the other's faces fill with happiness.

'He's not breathing on his own.' He said in a weak voice.

The other's turned their gaze to the cynical man and looked at him as if he was an enemy who was trying to destroy their mood. Wilson, understanding House's comment, turned around again and quickly checked Chase's vitals as he connected him to another machine which would now monitor his brain activity.

'He's in a coma.' Wilson sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I hope you'll like it. ****I know it has been a while but school has been keeping me busy and Fanfiction had some troubles... Next time, I will update sooner. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 15**

The bullet had lodged itself very close to his spinal and if it wasn't removed, it could cause some damage. They couldn't risk anything. Surgery took more then six hours as Chase's lung had to be repaired as well and Cameron didn't miss any of it. She watched every move and she felt fear every time Chase's heartbeat elevated, jumping up from her chair and pushing her hands against the window, as if she could reach Chase and grab his hand.

But now, the six long hours were finally over and they were stitching Chase up. Cameron didn't hesitate and immediately walked the IC where they would bring Chase. Only 15 minutes later, two nurses rolled him in on a bed and connected him to a respirator and a machine which monitored his heart rate. The attending surgeon followed and placed Chase's chart at the end of the bed.

'Everything went well, the bullet has been removed and we gave him a blood transfusion. All we need to do now is wait for him to wake up.'

'Is he still in a coma?' Cameron asked as she grabbed Chase's warm hand.

'I'm afraid so.' The surgeon answered as he watched Chase.

Cameron turned her gaze to Chase as well and placed her other hand on his forehead, caressing his hair.

'Then we'll just wait for him to wake up.' She said with a faint smile on her face. She had faith in him and she knew he wouldn't give up without a fight.

The surgeon left Cameron alone.

'You're not going to give up,' Cameron whispered to Chase, still streaking away his hair, 'I know you won't. You're strong and you won't just leave us. You can't leave us. Think about all of your friends. So you have no choice but to come back because they can't loose you. I can't loose you.'

'Nobody wants to loose him.' A soft voice came from behind Cameron and she turned her gaze to the origin of the sound. Cuddy was leaning against the door and watched both Cameron and Chase, a weak smile on her face.

'The surgeon told me everything went well.' Cameron said as she turned her gaze to Chase again.

'Why don't you take a shower, putt on some clean scrubs and get something to eat.' Cuddy said as she went standing at the other side of Chase's bed. 'I'll stay with him.'

Cameron didn't like the idea of leaving Chase behind. She didn't even want to let go of his hand. But she needed a moment for herself; that she knew too. Her stomach was screaming for food and her body was screaming for water. A shower would feel nice indeed. Cuddy was right.

'I'll be back as soon as I can.' Cameron promised, more to Chase than to Cuddy.

Cuddy nodded and when Cameron left the room, she went sitting in Cameron's chair, laying her hand on Chase's shoulder, gently squeezing it. She had to let him know that he wasn't alone.

'She cares for you,' Cuddy smiled, 'don't dare to leave her alone. She needs you, she needs your friendship. You have to wake up, you understand me?'

Cameron came back about an hour later and she replaced Cuddy at Chase's bedside. Cuddy didn't really want to leave, but she still had a hospital to run. Others needed her.

House passed by every once and a while, just looking in to the room, sighing and then he left. He never said one word, but Cameron knew House better then that. House never needed words to express his feelings. Showing up here at the door meant that he was worried about Chase and that was somehow reassuring to Cameron.

Foreman came to visit every hour, just like Wilson. They brought food and water for Cameron because they knew that they wouldn't be able to get her to leave this room.

Almost 3 days passed when a new voice came from behind Cameron.

'Can I come in?' a young woman asked. She had curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. Cameron recognised this woman, but she couldn't place her. Her memory was failing her for the moment and she knew that the lack of sleep had something to do with it.

'I'm Lauren.' The woman said hesitant.

That was it! She was the rape victim. House had told her that Chase had been seen with her before he had gotten…Cameron quickly turned her thoughts back to Lauren. She wasn't ready to fully accept what had happened.

She smiled at Lauren and slowly got up from her chair, letting Chase's hand go.

'Of course you can come in.' she said.

Lauren went standing at the foot end of Chase's bed and rested her hands on the frame.

'How is he?' she eventually asked, still looking at Chase.

'His wounds are healing nicely and he's breathing almost completely on his own so don't let the respirator scare you off.'

'When will he wake up?' Lauren asked in a soft voice.

'When he's ready.' Cameron said reassuring.

Lauren looked at Cameron with a confusing gaze in her eyes.

'He's in a coma.' Cameron explained. Those words hurt her as much as they now hurt Lauren. They were heavy words…

Lauren let her gaze drop the floor and Cameron heard her holding back a sob. Lauren took in a deep breath and lifted her gaze to Chase again.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered.

'This isn't your fault.' Cameron said as she went standing next to Lauren, placing her arm around her shoulders.

'It's my fault that that…Parker did those things to him. If he hadn't met me, he would be fine. He's such a good man, such a nice and friendly man and if-'

'He's going to be fine.' Cameron hushed her.

Lauren released herself from Cameron's grip and walked up to Chase's head. She took his hand into hers and smiled.

'Hey,' she said with a sweet voice, 'remember me?'

Cameron quietly left the room to give her some privacy. She smiled a little as she realised that this was the first time she had left this room. She had eaten in there, she had gone to Chase's bathroom, she had slept in that chair. It felt strange to be outside.

'It's me,' Lauren continued, 'it's Lauren. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. And I wanted to thank you. You saved a lot of people by giving the police all those details. You gave me the feeling that I'm safe again so…thank you.'

For a moment she felt pressure on her hand. He had squeezed her hand, she was certain about it!

'Can you do that again?' she asked with a voice filled with hope. Chase squeezed her hand again.

Lauren laughed and called out to Cameron. Cameron immediately walked in fearing something bad had happened. Confusion hit her when she saw Lauren laughing.

'He squeezed my hand.' She smiled.

Cameron walked over the Chase and grabbed his free hand.

'Chase? Can you squeeze my hand too?' she asked. Chase immediately reacted and Cameron felt her face light up as a big smile covered her mouth. She grabbed a small flashlight and shone into his eyes.

'He's waking up.' Cameron said in a loud cheery voice.

'Robert?' Lauren whispered into Chase's ear, still holding his hand. 'Wake up. Open your eyes for me.'

A long 5 seconds later, his eyes fluttered open and Chase started coughing hard. Cameron had to remove the tube in his throat but Chase still needed oxygen to help him breathe better. His lung wasn't fully healed yet. She quickly put an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose. Chase coughed again and slowly reached to his chest.

'It hurts, I know,' Cameron said, 'but it will get better soon.'

Chase switched his gaze from Cameron to Lauren and back again. Another coughing fit hit him hard as he tried to sit up.

'Easy tiger.' Lauren smiled as she kept him down on the pillow, 'don't try to get up.'

Chase wanted to say something to them, but his throat hurt too much and every time he tried to say anything, another coughing fit hit him. Instead, he gave them a long and warm smile.

'Welcome back.' Cameron smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I really found my muse because this chapter came very naturally. I hope I gave you a good insight into Chase's thoughts  
because that it what this chapter is about.  
Anyway...  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

The first hours that Chase had been awake were the most tiring hours of his life. Everybody wanted to visit him and everybody wanted to see how he was doing. Sometimes, he even felt like a monkey in the zoo.

But he didn't mind. He was just happy to be here. The pain in his chest wasn't too bad and the pain medication worked fine. He couldn't laugh yet as pain then invaded his wound and he sometimes needed extra oxygen. But he was awake and he was bright in his mind.

It was almost 10 in the morning and 3 days had passed since he had woken up. Things were slowing down in his life and he didn't have the feeling that he was on a rollercoaster anymore. It had been the worst ride of his life and he just wanted to forget all about it.

'Good morning.' Cameron greeted him as she entered the room. She had a big cup of coffee in her hand and Chase couldn't wait to taste that warm substance again. The doctor didn't like the idea of Chase drinking caffeine but he was fine and he needed coffee.

'You brought it!' he said.

Cameron smiled and walked over to him to give him the cup.

'Be careful,' she warned, 'it's hot.'

Chase took of the lid and just smelled the bitter taste. He didn't believe that it had been more than a week since he drank this. It was odd that it were the small things he missed in life. Coffee…A book…just talking to friends…stuff like that. After what he has been through, he had promised himself to enjoy more of his life.

'How are you feeling?' Cameron asked as she sat down on the bed with Chase.

'Good,' Chase said, 'my chest still hurts but it's better. I'm good.'

'Great.'

'Don't you have to be with House?' Chase asked as he remembered Foreman telling him about a new cause they had since yesterday.

'The patient probably just has lupus.' Cameron said as she waved her hair behind her shoulder.

Chase laughed and quickly stopped as the pain in his chest became heavier.

'It's never lupus.' He said as he rubbed his hand over the wound.

'Yeah,' Cameron said, 'but it's nothing House and Foreman can't handle on their own for the next few minutes.'

'Have you seen Lauren?' Chase then asked before taking a sip of his coffee, carefully not to burn his lips.

'No,' Cameron said, 'but she's going home today. She's being released as we speak.'

Chase felt an odd emotion that he couldn't place. He felt disappointed in her. He had expected her to visit him again. She had been here once since he had waken up and Chase didn't liked it that she hadn't visited since. And now she was just leaving?

'I should go.' Cameron said as she stood up from the bed, 'someone had to rationalise in that room with House.'

'Yeah,' Chase said, his thoughts not really with Cameron anymore, 'I'll see you soon.'

Cameron left and Chase decided that he'd better take advantage of this situation. He was alone and nobody could stop him.

He carefully threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He wobbled a little as he tried to find his balance. It had been days since he had walked more than 5 steps. He put on his bathrobe and walked, slowly as he couldn't go fast, out of the room. He only had to go down one floor, but he knew he didn't like small rooms anymore. But the stairs would cost him too much energy.

He took in a deep breath as he pushed the button of the elevator. The doors immediately opened and Chase felt relieve as nobody was in there.

As soon as the doors closed again and Chase saw how small the elevator really was, he closed his eyes and counted till 10.

10. I'm in a meadow. 9. The sun is shining. 8. I have all the space in the world. 7. God, it's hot in here. 6. Don't think about stuff like that! 5. There is grass under my feet. 4. I can breathe in fresh air.

And the doors already opened. Chase quickly walked out and as soon as he saw the space surrounding him, he felt good again. His heart rate slowed down and he could breathe easier. He felt proud of himself that he had survived it.

He looked around and found the person he needed.

'Lauren!' he yelled as he saw her at the nurses' desk, checking out.

Lauren turned around and looked surprised as she saw Chase walking to her. His steps weren't steady and Chase felt tired. His wound had its own heartbeat and it hurt like hell, but he ignored it.

'Robert!' she yelled as she saw how pale Chase looked. She ran to him and looked at him as an angry mother looking at her son who had just stolen a candy bar before diner.

'You shouldn't be out of bed. I bet Cameron doesn't know you're here.'

'Of course she doesn't know, she's not my boss.'

A smile appeared on Lauren's face.

'You were just going to leave?' Chase asked then.

'Robert…'

'A goodbye would have been nice.'

'Why make things so difficult?' she asked as she threw her gaze to the floor. Chase laid his hand on her cheek and made her look up at him. He smiled at her as he saw the beauty of her eyes.

'I just wanted to say it was very nice meeting you.'

'I bet.' Lauren scoffed.

'What are you talking about?' Chase asked as he didn't understand Lauren sudden expression on her face.

'I you hadn't met me…you would never be in this pain.'

'And you were going to leave with those thoughts in your silly head?'

Lauren tried to smile but it wasn't really convincing. Chase bowed his head and touched her lips with his. Lauren was hesitant at first, but then didn't resist anymore. Chase kissed her with passion and he hoped she would now understand his feelings for her. Chase then pulled away and looked Lauren straight in the eyes.

'Do you still think that I regret meeting you?'

Lauren now smiled with all the certainty in the world and even her eyes seemed brighter.

'It was nice meeting you,' she said, 'but I really have to go and it's for the best if you just let me go. Don't feel sorry that I'm leaving.'

'But I like you.'

'I'm not ready to do stuff like this.' She nearly whispered. She leaned forward again and gave Chase a kiss on his cheek. She then smiled at him and said: 'Goodbye.'

Lauren turned around and walked away from Chase. Jack, her ex-husband, was waiting for her and together they walked out of the hospital. Before the doors closed, Lauren looked back to Chase and smiled again. And then she was gone.

Chase stood in the hall, all alone, and he couldn't believe that he had just said goodbye to this amazing woman. But he didn't have the urge to run after her. Besides, he wouldn't even be able to.

Slowly, as his wound was still hurting more than ever, he turned around to see Wilson watching him. He walked to him as he was sure then that Wilson wouldn't leave him again until he was safe in his bed back up in his room.

'So, that was Lauren?' Wilson asked as they strolled to the elevator.

'Yeah.' Chase sighed as he remembered their kiss. It had been a good kiss.

'I really thought you two were…a good match.' Wilson said.

'Yeah, but she's not ready yet.'

Wilson looked at Chase with big eyes.

'I wouldn't mind of you were lying to me,' he said as he placed his arm under Chase's shoulder to give him more support as he was going slower and slower. 'but don't lie to yourself.'

'What are you talking about?' Chase asked confused.

'She's not ready,' Wilson explained, 'but neither are you.'

Chase thought about that and it hit him hard when he realised that Wilson was right. He had kissed her but when she left, he hadn't wanted to pursue her. He wasn't ready for any kind of those relationships. He wondered when he would be…Would he still think about her? Would she be still thinking about him?

They arrived at the elevator and Chase started counting till 10 again. Wilson brought him back to his room were an angry Cameron was waiting for him.

'What were you thinking?' Cameron nearly yelled.

Wilson helped Chase back into his bed.

'I'm fine, by the way, thank you for asking.' Chase said as he rolled his eyes.

'Let me see your wound.' Cameron ordered.

'It's fine.' Chase said while he still lifted his shirt. The stitched were all still in place and that seemed to calm Cameron down a little. Wilson held back a smile as he watched her being all upset about Chase being out of bed.

'You could have ripped your stitches.' She said in a firm voice.

'But I didn't, I was very careful.'

'Yeah, I saw that.' Wilson now laughed, thinking about Chase kissing Lauren.

'This is not funny!' Cameron said as she threw an irritated look at Wilson.

'It is a little.' Wilson responded.

Cameron took in a deep breath and decided to ignore Wilson from now on.

Chase smiled as he watched his two friends and he realised that relationships didn't have to be difficult. They were meant to grow and even though he wasn't ready yet for a relationship with Lauren, one day he would and then it would be able to grow too. He didn't have to rush things and Lauren didn't have to rush things either. He understood things now and he knew that Parker had changed his life for good, but he was never going to think about that again. Not ever. Maybe it wasn't the best way to deal with this, but it was the easiest way. Yes, he wouldn't even spend a thought about it…He was just going to ignore this and pretend it never happened.

------------------------------------

**And don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I hope you'll get a good idea of what's going through Chase's mind.  
I hope you'll enjoy it!  
...And don't forget to review... :)**

**Chapter 17**

After being home for more than 4 weeks, Chase felt relieved that he could finally go back to work. Sitting home, doing almost nothing, that wasn't something Chase liked to do. He needed to be busy with something and he knew that he still needed to keep his mind busy. If he allowed himself to just think about those events, he became anxious and his breathing quickened. His bullet wound had almost healed completely but his muscles around that area were still a little stiff and he couldn't perform difficult exercises as his lung still wasn't what it should be.

But this morning, he felt like he could take on the world. It was a warm day and the sun was giving its best again. The drive to work wasn't long and Chase smiled as he was back at the hospital. This time, he would be the doctor, not the patient and that thought made him absolutely happy.

After being hospitalized for nearly 2 weeks, he knew almost every nurse and doctor's name and everybody knew him. But that didn't bug him, on the contrary, it was like this hospital had become more familiar to him. And the fact that the day that he arrived here after Parker had dropped him of was kind of a blur to him helped too. He thought it was a blessing that he didn't really remembered that day. He remembered the night before, but he had sworn to himself not to let it crush him. It happened, so what?

He used the stairs to get to the right floor and as soon as he walked into that room where they discussed all the possible diseases, he felt good. He hated to admit it, but he had missed it.

Foreman and Cameron were already there and they greeted him with a big smile on their faces.

'Welcome back!' Cameron said as she poured him a cup of coffee.

'Yeah, we missed the guy who keeps kissing House's ass.' Foreman laughed.

'Good to be back.' Chase smiled as he decided to ignore Foreman's little comment. Foreman laughed and gave Chase a pat on the shoulder.

'Good to have you back.' He said in a silent voice as if he didn't want anyone else to hear it.

'Thanks.' Chase said in the same silent voice.

The door flew open and a awfully cheery House walked in.

'You're in a good mood.' Cameron said suspicious.

'Well yeah,' House said, 'have you seen the new case we've got?'

'Euhm, no.' Cameron said but she suspected it would be something wild. House liked wild things. The crazier, the better.

'He has eleven fingers!' House said childish. He held his hand in the air and spread his own five fingers. 'Can you imagine that there are six?'

'No,' Foreman said as he rolled his eyes, 'what are his symptoms?'

'Besides the sixth finger?'

'Yeah.' Cameron said.

'No symptoms.' House said while shrugging his shoulders. He had begun to open and close his hand and a smug smile appeared on his face. 'Six fingers…that must be awesome.'

'House!' Chase said in a firm voice to draw his attention. 'You can't hospitalise a man because he has an extra finger.'

House looked up and looked suspicious at Chase.

'I forgot you worked here.' He then said, 'it's been a while…' House let his hand drop and looked at his 3 employees. 'Anyway,' he quickly continued, 'we should do blood work on this guy, he looks a little pale and keeps coughing up blood.'

'That sounds like symptoms to me.' Foreman said, confused now.

'Well, du-uh,' House said while he walked to the coffee to get a cup himself, 'if I had said that before, you would have ignored the finger-part. Foreman, you do the blood test and Cameron, check the medical history of this patient.'

Cameron and Foreman nodded and left the room a little hesitant as they realised that Chase hadn't gotten an assignment.

'Go on!' House encouraged them. They left for real this time.

'What do you want me to do?' Chase asked. He took a sip from his coffee and waited for House to answer him. House sat down on the other side of the table and looked at Chase with his eyes envisioning Chase's eyes.

'So,' he said after a short moment of silence, 'sleeping well?'

Chase had no idea what was going on but he sure wasn't feeling like playing a game with House. That was one of the few things he hadn't missed.

'What do you want?' he asked as he eyed House with suspicion.

'Having nightmares?' House said as he ignored Chase's question.

Chase took in deep breath, stood up and prepared to leave the room.

'I'll take that as a yes.' House said as he followed Chase's example.

Chase walked into the hallway and tried to ignore House but his voice was very hard to shut out of your mind.

'You act like you're fine and you think that you're doing fine, but don't fool yourself.' House said as he was pacing behind Chase now, just a few steps behind.

'Will you stop it?' Chase said as he turned around to face his boss, 'why don't you just leave me alone?'

'Because ignoring it won't make it go away and one day, it will come back to bite you in the ass.' House said as he leaned over his cane towards Chase.

'I'm fine.' Chase said while gritting his teeth together.

'So you won't freak when I start talking about a rape-victim?' House asked; his face sincere and his gaze adult for once. He actually cared for Chase now and he was convinced that he was helping him.

'Stop it.' Chase said in a weak voice, almost pleading. He tried to keep strong but his mind was already wandering of to that one place in his memory that he had wanted to ignore. That small room, the sedative to keep him calm,...

'How will you handle it if I start talking about Parker? You know, that man that abused you, that touched you…'

Chase threw his arm forward, his hand balled into a hard fist and he slammed it against House's face. House staggered back, lost his balance and then fell to the floor. He brought his hand up to his face and whipped away the drips of blood coming out of his mouth. His lower lip felt painful and thick and pain extended from one side of his mouth to the other.

'Not that well, huh?' he said as he stood back up his feet, using his cane for support.

'You had it coming.' Chase hissed as he forced back the tears, still trying to suppress the memories that were floating around. His whole body was trembling and his breathing was spinning out of control.

'But I just proved my point.' House said.

'What does it matter?' Chase yelled now.

'Because you can't let it swallow you!' House said firmly, not intimidated by Chase's anger.

'GOD, you're such a JERK!' Chase continued, not able to keep himself in check.

'I bet this is the first time you're actually dealing with your situation! Let it all out!' House encouraged Chase.

'Why do you care? You never care about anyone!'

'I just want to help.' House said.

'Right!' Chase laughed a little insane. He turned around as he wanted to walk away. He couldn't handle this. The memories were still too fresh and he wouldn't let House kill his mood. He was doing fine and he was happy until he started interfering. What did he always had to spoil stuff.

'Just admit it that you're not dealing.' House said in a loud voice as he tried to keep up with Chase.

'SHUT UP!' Chase yelled, still walking down the hallway.

Wilson had heard the noise and opened the door of his office. He had recognised the two voices and he couldn't believe that this was happening! They were actually yelling against each other! He didn't even want to know what House did this time. He saw Chase walking by and he didn't understand why there were tears in his eyes. House followed him and Wilson just had to follow House. Someone needed to stop them.

'Chase…'House said now in a softer voice. Chase turned around to see House watch him with concern in his eyes. Wilson came running behind him and Chase remembered that day again. He had stood in the parking lot and he had felt so lost. Wilson had been the one saying comforting words against him. He still remembered his voice.

The memories were so heavy and Chase couldn't handle them anymore. He turned around and slammed his hand against the wall, producing a loud bang that made everyone look at him with concern. Chase ignored the pain that now took over his hand.

'GOD!' Chase screamed, unable to deal with these emotions he felt. 'I HATE YOU!' he then yelled to Parker who wasn't even there. He punched the wall in front of him again, making the fire in his hand even stronger, and then let himself fall against the wall. Slowly, he slid down to the floor and placed his head between his arms, his hands covering his face.

'I HATE YOU SO MUCH!' he screamed into the air. House let himself slid down as well but he looked ahead of him, not at Chase. Chase looked up then and stared into the air. His eyes were wet and his chest hurt like hell.

'I wish he had never existed.' He nearly whispered as he streaked away his hair out of his eyes.

House didn't answer and Wilson only looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. It was obvious that he felt sorry for him and Chase didn't look at him because that was the last thing he wanted to see in people's eyes.

'It just hurts so damn much by just think about it.' Chase whispered.

'I know,' House answered, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder. 'but at least now you're dealing. That's the first step you have to take to be able to move on.'


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So, here is the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it!  
Here we go...**

**Chapter 18**

What happened between House and him had been something Chase wanted to forget. Chase never wanted to accept that he had troubles dealing. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? He had been doing great, hadn't he? He had been able to smile and laugh. People weren't feeling sorry for him and they didn't look at him with those puppy eyes.

Chase had wanted to forget about his conversation with House. It had only happened 2 hours ago and already, people were thinking how sad he must be. Chase hated it and he needed to control himself for not yelling at them.

He was sitting in House's office, staring at the desk as he rolled House's ball between his hands. Nobody was with him and Chase had never thought that being alone could be such a relief. He had actually wanted to be alone!

The door swung open but Chase didn't even looked back to see who it was.

'I heard what happened.' Cameron's voice sounded.

Chase rolled his eyes as he knew that he could expect some fancy speech. Well, he wasn't up to it and he sure wasn't going to listen to it.

'Don't you have anything else to do?' he asked in an angry tone.

Cameron walked up to him and leaned against the desk as she was looking at Chase, her arms crossed over her chest and her gaze serious.

'Look, Chase,' she said, 'if you ever want to talk about anything, you know I'm here, right?'

Chase looked up at her and he saw the compassion she felt towards him. But for him, it was more than that. He saw pity and that was the last thing he needed.

'Sure, Cameron.' He said. He just wanted her to leave. He just wanted to be alone.

'I don't know what you're going through-'

'Leave it.' Chase said, standing up from his chair. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He didn't wait for Cameron to react; he just walked out of the room and away from her.

Immediately, faces turned towards him as he walked by. He felt like that monkey in the zoo again, but this time, he hated it. This time, he wanted to yell at them and say that they should mind their own business.

He knew only one place where he could be really alone. He took the stairs and climbed them as high as he could. His last stop would be the roof. And he was right. Nobody was there and he could finally be alone. He felt like his thoughts were his alone for the first time today. Nobody and nothing could interrupt them.

He walked to the edge of the roof and leaned against the low wall. He had this amazing view and he saw all those people arriving and leaving. He saw them but they didn't see him. That's what it's all about now. Not being seen and not being the sorry loser everybody now thinks he is. Up here, nobody could judge him. He felt good about this situation.

He had no idea how long he had been up there. Two hours? Maybe three…It didn't feel that long. Watching people was really fascinating.

'Everybody is looking for you.' A voice said.

Chase turned around and saw Wilson looking at him. Only then, Wilson came closer by and leaned over the low wall as well.

'What an amazing view,' Wilson smiled, 'no wonder you came up here.'

'Define 'everyone'' Chase asked, hoping that Wilson had been joking. He didn't want everyone looking for him because that meant they would be worrying and that was another situation he wanted to avoid. That way it seemed as if he couldn't take care of himself.

'Well, not the whole hospital…' Wilson still smiled. 'House might just be pretending because he was going to look for you in the cafeteria.'

Chase couldn't hold back a little laugh. That did sound like House.

'How's his nose?' Chase then asked.

'It was better until you punched it again.'

'What do you mean?' Chase asked, not understanding Wilson's comment.

'You don't know?' Wilson sounded surprised and it made Chase even more curious. 'You know you died, right?'

'Yeah.' Chase answered, not understanding where this was going.

'Well,' Wilson continued, 'Cameron and Foreman fought really hard for you and when House was telling Cameron that it was over, she punched him on the nose so that she could save you. Good thing she did.'

Chase didn't know what to answer and now he felt like a bastard. Cameron had brought him back, he knew that, but he didn't knew how hard she had fought. And yet, he had just been a jerk to her. He must apologise to her as soon as he saw her.

He turned his gaze down to the people in the parking lot and Wilson gazed into the distance as he thought about what could possibly be going through Chase's head.

'You know,' Chase sighed, 'I see him everywhere.'

Wilson looked at Chase with a frown in his face, but he soon realised who he meant and he stared into the distance again, just like Chase was doing now.

'Every person that passes me by reminds me of him. They have the same eyes, the same gaze, something is always the same. I even smell him everywhere I go. And then the small rooms I can't stand anymore. Somehow, he's always with me and I can't shake him.'

He paused for a moment to force himself to keep control over himself. Wilson didn't say anything; he didn't watch Chase as he was trying to look for the right words. He just let Chase express himself because he knew that that was something he needed right now.

'The nights are the worst,' Chase then continued, 'that's when I'm all alone. That's when I have time to think and that's when my mind wanders off. I can still feel him. I feel him right now and I just want to throw up.'

Chase turned his gaze down to his hands. Wilson kept staring into the distance and Chase was grateful that he did that. This was hard enough without having to see the pity in his eyes. But talking about it made his heart weigh a little less heavy.

He swallowed heavily.

'I thought that by…ignoring it, by forgetting it, that it would go away on its own. One day I would wake up and I wouldn't even remember. I was wrong because every day, it got harder and harder to keep up the façade. I had to smile and laugh while inside, I was dying. I still am dying.'

Wilson now looked at Chase and Chase immediately looked away from his eyes. He wasn't prepared for the pity and sorrow yet.

'You'll never forget.' Wilson said in a soft voice.

Chase found the courage to look up and he was confused when he saw an honest gaze in Wilson's eyes. No pity. A little sorrow, but not as much as he had expected.

'Than how will I move on?' Chase asked, feeling desperate for an answer now.

'Honestly?' Wilson said while looking into the distance again, 'I have no idea. I can only have some insight into what you're feeling right now, I'll never completely understand it, I'll never truly grasp it. What you have been through…it's life-changing. You'll have to find a way to deal with it. Some talk about it. Some write about it. I think some artist sing about it. Everyone has its own way; you just need to find yours.'

'What if I can't?' Chase asked, panicked now as he couldn't see himself doing all those things.

'Then just talk.' Wilson said as he pushed himself away from the low wall. 'Everyone can talk and I'm sure a lot of people are willing to listen.'

Chase whipped away the tears that were now beginning to form in his eyes. He felt stupid for appearing so fragile. He should be able to handle this better. He had been through so much in his life and yet, now he felt broken and he was sure others saw him as a broken man.

But he knew his friends were not judgemental. They were there for him; that was proven enough now. Cameron had fought for him, just like Foreman. House had seen straight through Chase's façade and Wilson was standing right beside him now.

'Thanks,' Chase whispered, 'for listening.'

'Sure,' Wilson said, 'we're all here for you.'

Chase liked that idea but the thought of asking them for help scared him. Did he really want to admit that he needed help? Would they want to help him now? Chase turned to face Wilson and thought about all the options he had.

There were only two. One; he would admit that he was drowning in those emotions of hate, fear and pain and he would ask others to help him out of the pool. Or two; he could just drown.

He didn't feel like giving up…not yet.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I know it has been a long time since I uploaded, but school has been keeping me busy and I just can't find the time anymore to write. It's the holidays now and I still have a lot of work to do.  
But I owe you guys to finish this story because you have been all so nice to me and I want to thank you for the beautiful reviews and for making my story a favorite.  
I hope you'll like this chapter because I have really given it lots of thoughts. It's very difficult for me to find the perfect ending, but I feel that this is the way it should happen. I hope you understand and I hope you enjoy it.**  
**And...don't forget to review! :)**

**Chapter 19**

The last few days had been hell for Chase. He had begun to grasp what had happened to him and his own thoughts were out of his control. Memories just hit him every few minutes and even the smallest things like a smell could trigger a flashback. But he was determined to not give up and besides…things were getting better. His mind wasn't always in that terrible house or hospital room. He had the feeling he was doing better and he knew that his new shrink had something to do with it.

Psychology had always been a part of medicine, just a part that Chase had not much faith in. Trying to understand the human mind…trying to break into your thoughts…it freaked him out a little bit. But the sessions he had with Dr. Landry, a middle aged woman with short blonde hair and freckles on her nose, had been okay. All he needed to do was talk really. She listened, asked questions, made notes…but that wasn't the important thing, what was important was the feeling Chase had when he was with her. He felt free. He could say whatever he wanted or just be silent for a while. He could curse and use some awful words, but Landry never stopped him.

9 weeks had passed now since that horrible event and Chase was having a good week. He wasn't ignoring the event anymore, but he couldn't yet say 'the thing that happened' out loud. I was raped…I was raped…In his mind, it sounded terrible and he didn't want to say out loud just because that would make it so much realer. No, first, he had to find peace with it.

He was early for his session with Landry today, so he decided to pay House, Cameron and Foreman a visit. He hadn't gone to work since he had talked to Wilson on the roof, he had wanted time for himself and that had been a great idea. He had even found time to take a plane to Australia. Landry wasn't to keen about it, but Chase needed to feel his homeland around him. Sydney had felt like his true home and he had even felt regret when he had left.

He took the elevator up (it didn't bother him anymore to be in small rooms) and he walked to House's office. There was no one and Chase walked into the room where they always had their discussions. The board was filled with symptoms and a thought immediately rushed into Chase's head: Gaucher's disease. All the symptoms fit and the patient would need enzyme replacement therapy.

Having the feeling that he had helped a patient made Chase want to be at work again. He remembered why he became a doctor in the first place again; to help people. Knowing that there were men, women and children out there that lived because of him…it made him smile. Yes, he would work again soon, but there was something that didn't fit. This hospital…it wasn't his home-hospital anymore. He couldn't walk through the doors of the entrance without remembering. He couldn't just be here anymore without thinking about the event and Chase felt his heart shrink as he realised that he would have to make a very hard decision.

Cameron was walking next to Foreman without saying a word. It was his fault that their patient was getting sicker by the second. He had given that poor woman a medicine which had caused her to bleed out of her eyes. With some luck, she won't suffer permanent damage.

A smile filled her face as soon as she saw Chase standing at the window gazing outside. She walked towards him and threw her arms around his neck when he turned around to see who had entered.

'Good to see you.' Cameron said as she let Chase go.

Chase laughed and then shook Foreman's hand.

'You look good.' Foreman said.

'Did you write this down?' Cameron asked as she saw a disease written on the board. Chase only nodded and gaze appeared on Cameron's face as if she had a revelation.

'Foreman, why didn't we consider that? It fits perfectly!'

Foreman walked up to Cameron and started nodding as he went over each symptom himself.

'I'll start the enzyme replacement therapy.' Cameron nearly yelled with joy.

'We should ask House first.' Foreman said as he went standing at the door to stop Cameron from walking out.

'But we found the disease!'

'Actually, Chase did, but that still doesn't mean it's right.'

'You should ask House first.' Chase said, agreeing with Foreman.

Cameron sighed and then nodded her head.

'You're right. I'll be at the cafeteria if you need me, that's probably where House is at this moment. Chase?' Cameron then asked.

'Hm?'

'Why don't you join me? I would like to talk to you; it feels like it has been ages since we just talked.'

Chase thought about that and he did want to go with Cameron and just talk to her about daily stuff, but he knew it would eventually be about the event. It would always eventually be about that. He wasn't just Chase anymore to them, he was Chase who…who was raped. Even the nurses and other doctors saw him that way and Chase now knew what he had to do.

'No.' Chase said as he gazed into the distance.

'Okay.' Cameron said confused.

'I'm leaving.' Chase then said, looking at Cameron now.

'Oh,' Cameron smiled now, relieved that it wasn't anything personal, 'right, Landry is waiting, no?'

'Probably,' Chase said with a sad but determined gaze, 'but that's not what I mean.'

Foreman and Cameron walked up to Chase and looked him in the eyes, nearly demanding the truth about what he was talking about.

'I can't stay here, not in this hospital and not in this town.' Chase explained, 'I have to leave if I ever want to get over this. I…' Chase took in a deep breath, 'I was raped and from now on, I'll be known as the man who was raped. I don't want that and I can't deal with that. The constant pity and the "oh, you poor thing", it's everywhere!'

Chase felt proud of himself for saying those words out loud.

'Chase…' Cameron sighed.

'You hugged me. You never hug me. Even the relationship between you and me has changed into a way that I don't like. I'm going back to Australia.'

Cameron and foreman just looked at Chase with their mouths a little popped open.

'That will all pass,' Cameron whispered, 'and I won't hug you again if that bothers you.'

Chase faintly laughed and then walked up to Cameron and hugged her as tight as he could.

'It doesn't bother me, Cameron,' Chase said, still holding her, 'not now, but in a few months it will because you won't ever see me in a way like you did before.'

'When are you leaving then?' Foreman asked after Chase had taken a few steps back from Cameron.

'I don't know, soon, I guess.'

'What's with the drama?' a voice asked.

The 3 of them turned around and saw House standing at the door of his office, leaning over his cane as always and a cynical expression on his face. He hadn't changed at least, Chase thought.

'He's leaving.' Cameron said.

For a moment, Chase could swear that he saw a speechless House and he was right. House didn't respond with a witty answer and he wasn't mean. He just stood there, his gaze upon Chase as if he was trying to figure out why. But he knew why and he didn't want to say anything mean about that. That would just be cruel.

'What are you going to do then?' House simply asked.

'There are enough hospitals in Sydney.'

'Good luck then, I guess.' House said as he didn't know what else to say.

'Thanks.' Chase smiled. 'I think this is the last time I'll see you guys together, I'll say goodbye to Wilson and Cuddy later, but I have an appointment with Landry.'

'You shouldn't miss that.' Cameron said with a firm voice.

Before Chase realised what was happening, Cameron hugged him again and whispered into his ear: 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.' Chase whispered back.

They let go and Foreman shook his hand. He was glad that this was the way they said goodbye. He wasn't for the sentimental parties where everybody cries and gives presents. No, this was a good way: short and nearly painless.

House have him a friendly nod and Chase responded with a smile.

'I'll come and visit.' Chase said. He looked at everybody for a few seconds, making sure he wouldn't forget their faces and he knew that he would miss them, that he would miss this place. But this was the best and smartest thing to do. He needed to be at his homeland and Landry wouldn't oppose as long as he went to see a psychiatrist there.

And then Chase walked out of the room, leaving everything behind and preparing himself for a brand new start. He took in a deep breath, smiled and thought to himself: This is the best way to go! Sydney, here I come!

**The end**


End file.
